Express Accident
by Ditassi
Summary: 'Sequel Updet' Sungmin sedang menikmati perjalanannya menuju sekolah menggunakan kereta. Namun tiba-tiba di dalam kereta ada bocah mesum yang ingin me-rapenya. Apa yang terjadi?. Failed Summary/KyuMin Fanfiction/PedoMin KidKyu/Yaoi/No Siders/DLDR/Typo(s). Joyers merapat \(*o*)/
1. Chapter 1

~oOo~

oo

Express Accident

©Ditassi

A Kyumin Fanfiction

oo

Oneshoot

~oOo~

.

.

* * *

Happy Reading

Lee Sungmin - 17 thn

Cho Kyuhyun - 12 thn

Di pagi yang indah sesosok namja berseragam sekolah menengah atas sedang berjalan santai dengan headphone pink di kedua sisi kepalanya. Dengan ayunan kakinya yang proposional ia melangkah menuju stasiun kereta bawah tanah yang akan mengantarnya menuju sekolah.

"Pagi yang cerah untuk hari yang menyenangkan"

Ucap namja tersebut dengan senyuman cerah, secerah matahari pagi hari itu. Lee Sungmin itulah nama indah dari sosok yang kita bicarakan saat ini. Ia adalah siswa menengah atas tingkat 2 di Kyunghee Senior High School.

.

.

.

Setelah menuruni beberapa anak tangga, sampailah ia di stasiun bawah tanah. Sambil menunggu kereta tujuannya datang. Sungmin duduk di kursi tunggu sambil memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya..

Tapi ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya, seorang namja sedang mengejar bocah yang kira-kira berumur dua belas tahun yang terus berlari mengitari area stasiun, menghindari kejaran namja dibelakangnya.

'Ck. Kasihan sekali namja itu harus mempunyai dongsaeng senakal itu' Pikir Sungmin sambil tetap mengamati kedua namja tersebut.

.

.

"Kyu ..Berhenti hosh..hosh Hyung lelah" Ucap namja itu sambil membungkukkan badannya dan menopang tubuhnya dengan dua tangan yang menumpu di kedua lututnya. Sepertinya ia benar-benar lelah mengejar dongsaengnya ini.

"Aniyo..Sebelum hyung berhenti mengejarku". Ucap bocah tersebut sambil memberhentikan larinya dan berbalik memandang Hyungnya sambil berkacak pinggang. Sepertinya anak ini tidak merasa lelah walaupun berlarian kesana kemari

" Hyung..hosh..hosh hanya ingin kau..huh.. ikut Hyung Kyu."

"Tidak..aku tidak mau." Ucap Kyuhyun

"Wae? Biasanya juga kau ikut Hyung."

"Ikan Hyung.. Aku ingin naik kereta. Aku bosan selalu diantar dengan mobil-mobil Lamborghini.. Itu memuakkan."

"Mwoya!? Nanti Hyung dimarahi Appa." Ucap Donghae memelas. Ia tidak ingin nanti karena bocah setan ini ia mendapat ceramah suka cita. Dan dapat dipastikan hal itu akan berlangsung lama.

"Itu deritamu Hyung"Ucap Kyuhyun tidak mau tahu.

"YAKK!"

Dengan sigap Donghae mencekal lengan Kyuhyun yang saat itu dalam keadaan lengah.

.

'_Pemberitahun kepada seluruh penumpang agar bersiap karena kereta akan segera tiba'_

_._

Mendengar pemberitahuan dari operator stasiun Kyuhyun dan Donghae berhenti bertengkar dan saling pandang. Namun sepertinya Kyuhyun, bocah evil itu cepat tanggap. Dengan sigap ia menggigit dengan penuh perasaan lengan Donghae yang memeluk lehernya.

'Akkhh!'

Merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat. Donghae dengan reflek melepas cekalannya dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Melihat peluang emas yang ia dapatkan, dengan secepat kilat Kyuhyun berlari menuju pintu kereta yang sudah terbuka.

" Yakk.. BOCAH SETAN KEMBALI KAU" Teriak Donghae kesal sambil memegang lengannya yang digigit bocah setan alias Kyuhyun yang kembali mengalahkannya.

"Bye bye.. NEMO HYUNG.. SARANGHAE~" Balas Kyuhyun sambil membuat sigh love sesampai ia didalam kereta yang tepat tertutup setelah ia menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam kereta.

"Aiissh..bocah itu benar benar"

Pusing Donghae sambil mengacak surai coklat kemerahannya. Sekarang ia harus menghadapi Appanya yang pasti akan berakhir panjang.

.

.

.

Dilain sisi Sungmin yang sudah berada di dalam kereta sedang berdiri menghadap kaca, Menikmati alunan lagu yang terdengar dari Headphone yang masih terpasang sejak tadi. Menghiraukan aktivitas yang terjadi di belakangnya

Namun-

"Eunghh~"

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sebuah tangan sedang meremas buttnya dari belakang. Karena keterkejutannya itu tanpa sadar Sungmin mengeluarkan desahannya.

"Bokong yang sexy~" Ucap orang misterius tersebut sambil terus meremas dan mengelus butt Sungmin. Sungmin yang mulai kesal dengan apa yang diperbuat namja dibelakangnya berusaha berbalik.

"Eitt.. Apa yang kau lakukan sayang. Apa kau ingin melihat wajah tampanku ini?"

Orang misterius itu dengan sigap menahan tubuh Sungmin dan merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sungmin, membuat tubuh Sungmin terjepit diantara namja itu dan kaca di depannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan breksek?! Lepaskan! Lepaskan namja mesum!" Bentak Sungmin pelan.

Sungmin masih menyadari bahwa mereka masih berada di tempat umum. Dan ia tidak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian. Apalagi di keadaan seperti ini.

"Shhh.. tenang saja sayang. Tidak perlu sekasar itu, Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Karena kita akan bersenang-senang sayang"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, tangan Kyuhyun yang semula berhenti meremas bokong sexy ditangannya mulai bekerja kembali. Ia meremas butt didepannya dengan sensual.

"Eunghh"

"Kau menikmatinya sayang?"

Dengan tangan kanan yang masih meremas butt sexy Sungmin. Tangan kirinya sibuk menyusup masuk ke almamater sekolah Sungmin dan mengusap-usap sepasang nipple pink yang tersembunyi di balik kemeja sekolah Sungmin.

"Akhhh.. Apa yang kau lakukan..Hahh.. Jangan itu..Jangan sentuh itu.. itu-Eunghh"

Perkataan Sungmin terputus berganti desahan ketika namja itu bukannya menuruti perkataan Sungmin malah meremas menjepit dan menarik-narik nipple sensitivenya.

"Apa nipple imutmu ini daerah sensitivemu?" Tanya namja itu sambil menjepit dan menarik nipple Sungmin.

"Janghhhan hah Akhh Khau"

"Panggil aku Kyunnie sayang.. Dan desahkan namaku dengan suara sexymu itu"

Tangan Kyuhyun terus bekerja meremas dan meraba tubuh Sungmin dan bahkan seragam yang dikenakan Sungmin sudah berantakan karena ulah jahil tangan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Karena bosan dengan posisinya yang memeluk dari belakang tubuh yang lebih besar darinya ini. Kyuhyunpun memutar posisinya menjadi dirinya yang bersandar di kaca dan Sungmin yang berada di depannya yang sekarang dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Dan jangan lupa dengan salah satu kakinya berada di antara selangkangan Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin sulit melepaskan diri.. Karena setiap ia ingin melepaskan diri kaki Kyuhyun akan menggesek selakangannya.

"Cha.. sekarang aku bisa melihat wajahmu sayang."

Omona~

" Wahh Hyungie wajahmu imut sekali" Ucap Kyuhyun takjub melihat wajah Sungmin yang memerah serta matanya yang sayu karena terangsang. Melupakan sesuatu yang ingin ia lakukan.

'Hyungie?'

Sungmin mengernyit ketika mendengar orang yang melecehkannya ini memanggilnya Hyungie. Jadi orang yang melecehkannya ini lebih muda darinya. Tentu saja Sungmin kau tidak menyadari tinggi namja itu hanya sebatas bahumu. Jadi dengan perlahan Sungmin menatap fokus Kyuhyun. Dan betapa terkejutnya Sungmin, ternyata orang yang melecehkannya ini adalah bocah yang tadi ia perhatikan di stasiun.

"KAUUU!"

"Aishh! Hyungie kenapa berteriak. Aku tahu aku tampan tapi tidak perlu sehisteris itu Hyungie.. Hyungie membuat telingaku berdengung"

Twicth

Sebuah perempatan siku siku terlihat di kening Sungmin. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir ia bisa dilecehkan oleh bocah ingusan nan narsis yang tingginya hanya sebatas sebahu dirinya dan lebih parahnya ia terbungai. Rasanya harga dirinya benar-benar jatuh.

"Lepaskan aku bocah!"

"Tidak mau"

"Yakk!"

"Apa Hyungie ingin pergi dengan itu yang mengembung? Kasihan dia Hyungie dia ingin ku tidurkan." Ucap Kyuhyun polos sambil menatap benda yang mengembung di antara dua paha Sungmin yang dari tadi mengganjal kakinya.

Memang benar kata Kyuhyun, Little Min sudah mengembung dari tadi dan Sungmin sudah menyadarinya. Tapi ia hiraukan karena tidak ingin harga dirinya jatuh lebih jauh lagi dihadapan bocah mesum ini.

"Yakkk.. Bocah mesum apa yang kau lihat Hah? Ini bukan urusanmu! Pergi sana!" Usir Sungmin kalap.

"Yahh Hyungie.. biarkan Kyunnie bertanggung jawab" Rajuk Kyuhyun. Ia ingin sekali melakukan itu.. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya.

"Bertanggung jawab apa? Aku tidak hamil! Bocah" Sungmin berusaha melepaskan diri namun sepertinya bocah mesum ini memeluknya erat sekali.

"Kasihan dia Hyungie.. Lihat dia sudah sekeras batu.. Ehmm kasihan sekali dirimu pasti kesakitan" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengelus junior Sungmin seolah-olah ia benar-benar merasakan kesakitan benda itu sakit.

"Eunghh"

Sungmin dengan sigap menutup mulutnya yang dengan lancang mengeluarkan desahan laknat itu. Tapi kalau boleh jujur dia benar-benar menikmati usapan bocah mesum didepanya ini di juniornya yang malang.

"Tuh kan Hyungie perlu bantuanku.. Jadi Hyunggie diam saja dan nikmati karena, aku .. Kyunnie akan melakukan pertolongan kepada Little Hyungie"

Karena tidak ada tanggapan dari Sungmin. Kyuhyun menyimpulkan bahwa Sungmin setuju dengan usulnya.

"Pertama-tama aku ingin melihat twin Nipple pink imut ini." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyibak kemeja Sungmin yang menghalangi pandangannya. Ia sedikit melirik name tag yang terpasang di seragam Sungmin.

'_Lee Sungmin'_

"Aigoo Imut sekali Hyungie.. dia menegang lohh" Kyuhyun terkagum ketika melihat nipple pink sungmin menegang mencuat. Dan tanpa aba-aba ia menyentil nipple menegang itu dengan jari tengah dan telunjuknya.

"Akhhh.. Enghh"

"Hyungie kenapa dia semakin memerah dan menegang?"

"Karena kah hahh.. menyentilnya pabbo!"

"Mereka terlihat nikmat sekali Hyungie.. Bolehkah Kyunnie merasakannya?" Mohon Kyuhyun

"Hahh.. Andwe.. Kau tidak bol-"

"Hanghh.. Akhhh.."

-leh

Memang dasarnya Kyuhyun keras kepala. Dengan atau tanpa persetujuan Sungmin pun Kyuhyun melahap nipple kanan Sungmin. Menghisap menjilat dan menggigiti nipple pink tersebut, menimbulkan desahan sexy tertahan dari bibir Sungmin. Sedangkan nipple sebelah Sungmin terus dipermainkan oleh tangan kiri Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terus melakukannya bergantian setelah nipple kanan ke nipple kiri.. supaya adil katanya.

"Ehmmm.. Mashita.." Ucap Kyuhyun puas setelah mencicipi twin nipple pink sungmin yang sangat manis katanya. Ia memandang Sungmin yang mendongak menahan gejolak dalam dirinya memperlihatkan leher putih mulus jenjangnya dan bibir yang membengkak karena digigitnya untuk menahan desahan dari perbuatan Kyuhyun.

'Aku ingin merasakannya. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Tubuhku tidak sampai'

"Hyungie~"

"Hmm.."

"Sini.."

"Eoh?" tanggap Sungmin bingung

"Sini" Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya menyuruh Sungmin menunduk. Dan tanpa curiga Sungmin menunduk dan

Grepp

Cup

Kyuhyun menarik tengkuk Sungmin dan mencium bibir Sungmin yang ia inginkan sedari tadi . Sungmin yang shock hanya bisa membelalakan matanya. Awalnya kedua belah bibir itu hanyalah menempel tetapi Kyuhyun yang penasaran menggerakkan bibirnya, menghisap bibir atas dan bawah Sungmin secara bergantian. Membuat mata Sungmin yang semula membelalak mulai sayu dan tanpa sadar membalas ciuman Kyuhyun.

"Ehmm"

Cpk

Cpk

Anghhh

Spruullt

Suara cipakan dan desahan mengiri ciuman mereka. Saliva dari pergulatan lidah mereka bercecer di dagu masing masing. Karena butuhnya pasokan oksigen mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menimbulkan benang saliva yang menghubungkan kedua belah bibir mereka.

"Sexy"

Ucap Kyuhyun ketika melihat pemandangan indah di depannya. Sungmin yang sedang menengadahkan kepalanya, kemeja yang tersingkap membuat nipple pinknya yang menegang dan memerah terlihat oleh mata mesum Kyuhyun, bibir yang membengkak serta saliva yang bercecer di sekitar bibir dan meleleh ke dagu serta lehernya.

Kyuhyun memandang leher Sungmin yang putih bersih penuh keringat dan saliva itu dan tanpa sadar ia menjilat bibir yang tiba-tiba terasa kering.

'leher itu. Bolehkan aku mencicipinya?'

Dengan tangan yang masih berada di tengkuk Sungmin. Kyuhyun menarik tengkuk Sungmin dan mendekatkannya ke bibirnya.

"Apa yang mau lakukan?" Panik Sungmin

"Aku mau ini Hyungie"

Splruut

"Ahhh"

Tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun menjilat leher Sungmin, menimbulkan desahan nikmat yang keluar dari bibir Sungmin. Sungmin panik, ia tidak ingin bocah mesum ini meninggalkan kissmark.

"Jangan..Enghh..disitu..ahh..jebal." pinta Sungmin diantara desahannya.

"Wae? Apa Hyungie takut aku akan membuat kissmark, Hmm?"

"T-tidak.. bukan itu."

"Jadi tunggu apa lagi Hyungie? Selamat Makan"

Akhhh

Kyuhyun langsung menggigit leher Sungmin dan menghisapnya. menimbulkan bercak keunguan yang mungkin tidak bisa hilang dalam beberapa hari.

"Hmm..splruut..hmm" Kyuhyun dengan semangatnya menghisap dan menggigit leher Sungmin sehingga menimbulkan beberapa kissmark di leher Sungmin.

.

.

.

Setelah puas dengan tubuh Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun memusatkan perhatiannya ke arah Little Hyungie. Tangannya yang bebas mengarah ke arah bagian selatan tubuh Sungmin. Mengelus-elus bagian mengembung disana.

"Enghh"

"Sekarang adalah bagianmu. Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu. Pasti sakit, Ne?" Ujar Kyuhyun ke arah junior Sungmin dengan elusan tangannya yang membuat Sungmin kalang kabut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hah?! Cepat selesaikan ini!" Sungmin yang frustasi dengan keadaannya. Rela menurunkan sedikit egonya yang tinggi. Ini pun dikeadaan terpaksa tubuhnya benar-benar diluar kendali otaknya.

"Aigoo~ Hyungie sudah tidak sabar, Ne? Baiklah karena aku anak yang baik jadi akan aku penuhi permintaan Hyungie"

Kyuhyun yang mendengar permintaan Sungmin pun mulai melaksanakan hak kewajibannya untuk mengurus Little Hyungie. Kyuhyun dengan jari tangannya yang masih dalam proses pertumbuhan berusaha membuka resleting celana Sungmin, setelah terbuka dengan sigap tangannya masuk kedalam dan menyusup kedalam celana dalam Sungmin. Merasakan junior Sungmin yang membesar dan sekeras batu. Kyuhyun yang merasa kasihan dengan junior Sungmin berusaha mengeluarkannya dari tempat sempit, menurutnya itu.

"Sekarang kau sudah bebas sayang"

Hahh

Diiringi dengan desahan lega..junior Sungmin pun terbebas dari sarangnya dan menggantung di antara tubuh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang melihat mainan favoritnya sudah keluar. Dengan pelan menyentuhnya.

"Hyungie~ Little Hyungie besar juga, Ne? Tapi aku pastikan juniorku akan lebih besar saat seusia Hyung. Sekarang saja juniorku hampir sama besarnya dengan junior Hyungie. Apa Hyungie ingin lihat?."

Mendengar hal itu Sungmin dengan sigap menahan tangan Kyuhyun yang ingin memperlihatkan juniornya. Ia tidak akan segila itu untuk melihat junior bocah mesum ini. Bisa jadi ia yang dituduh memperkosa bocah mesum ini.

"T-tidak perlu. Kau urus saja ini.. aku tidak ingin melihat bagian tubuhmu itu" ucap Sungmin gugup.

"Baiklah.. Hyungie ingin pakai mulut atau tangan" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memperagakan ketika ia memakan sebuah es loli di mulutnya dan menggerakkan tangannya seolah ia sedang mengocok sesuatu.

Mendengar hal itu wajah Sungmin memerah bak kepiting rebus. ia tak menyangka bocah ini bisa berbicara sefrontal itu. Ia saja yang sudah berumur tujuh belas tahun belum tentu tahu hal-hal seperti itu. Anak ini benar-benar bocah mesum..

"Terserahmu" Ucap Sungmin sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Baiklah karena ini masih ditempat umum. Aku tidak ingin kegiatanku nanti diketahui dan diganggu orang. Jadi aku akan memakai tanganku. Hyungie mau kan?" Kyuhyun menggerak-gerakkan tangannya seolah sedang meremas-meras sesuatu.

"T-terserahmu saja"

.

"Ahhh..Kyu.."

Kyuhyun terseyum jahil, dan ia kembali menggoda Sungmin. Jemari kiri Kyuhyun dengan lihai memelintir dan menarik nipple Sungmin. Mengundang desahan Sungmin keluar.

"Jangan terlalu keras Hyungie. Hyungie tidak mau kan. Kegiatan kita ketahuan.

Tangan kanan Kyuhyun meraba kaki Sungmin kemudian naik ke pahanya kemudian memandang junior Sungmin. Seringai terlihat di kedua belah bibir Kyuhyun, kemudian Kyuhyun menyentil pelan junior Sungmin.

"Awwhhmmp.. Mhh"

Sungmin berusaha meredam desahannya. Ia menunduk menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Kyuhyun dan memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun yang lebih kecil darinya. Keringat mengucur deras dari kedua pelipisnya. ia benar-benar tidak tahan dengan rangsangan ini.

Orang-orang yang berada disekitar mereka menatap heran. Tapi kemudian acuh kembali mungkin mereka berpikir seorang dongsaeng yang menolong hyungnya yang sedang sakit. Mereka tidak melihat kebawah karena kegiatan KyuMin tertutupi dengan jas sekolah Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan.. cepat selesaikan kereta ini hampir sam- Aahh.."

Omelan Sungmin berganti menjadi deahan saat Kyuhyun menggenggam juniornya dan mulai ngocoknya pelan.

"Terusshhh...Enghhh.."

Sungmin semakin bergetar ketika Kyuhyun mulai mempercepat kocokannya. Tubuhnya bergetar karena nikmat, semuanya berpusat ke satu titik di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Kyuhyun mengocok semakin cepat ketika ia melihat cairan precum menetes dari ujung lubang junior Sungmin. Junior Sungmin semakin berkedut dan-

"EUNGHHHHH"

Crot crot crot

Suara desahan Sungmin teredam karena Sungmin langsung menggigit bahu Kyuhyun tepat sebelum ia cum .Akhirnya setelah melalui proses yang panjang Sungmin mendapat kebebasan.

.

.

"Haahhh... Haahh..hahhh"

Suara nafas memburu terdengar ketika Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dari bahu Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang melihat wajah Sungmin yang bercucuran keringat segera mengambil sapu tangan yang berada di saku celananya.

"Kau lelah Hyungie?"

"Hmm"

.

_'Pemberitahuan bagi para penumpang dimohon untuk bersiap-siap karena kereta akan segera sampai'_

_._

Mendengar pemberitahuan itu. Kyuhyun dengan sigap merapikan pakaian Sungmin, mulai dari mengancingkan kemeja yang berantakan, memasukkan kembali junior Sungmin ke sarangnya, membersihkan sperma yang berceceran dan terakhir merapikan wajah dan rambut Sungmin.

"Cha.. Hyungie sudah cantik kembali" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memandang keadaan Sungmin. Sungmin hanya diam tidak menanggapi perkataan Kyuhyun. Ia benar-benar merasa lelah.

"Nah.. Karena kereta sudah sampai jadi-

Chup

"Bye bye Hyungie.. aku harap bisa bertemu hyungie kembali"

Tepat setelah Kyuhyun mencuri ciuman Sungmin, pintu kereta terbuka dan Kyuhyun dengan sigap keluar dan belari menjauh. Namun sebelum ia menaiki tangga keluar stasiun Kyuhyun menengok ke arah Sungmin dan memberikan fly kiss.

Sungmin yang melihat itu hanya mematung, meraba bibirnya dan dadanya yang berdegub.

"Apa-apan bocah itu.. tapi- "

Sungmin tersenyum sendiri dan melangkah keluar kereta.

'_Kyunnie'_

.

.

.

Sedang asiknya berjalan Kyuhyun di cegat sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam. Kyuhyun yang tahu itu adalah mobil Hyungnya berbalik ingin kabur tapi-

Sreet

Akhh

"A-appo Hyung.. Appo" ringis Kyuhyun.

Mungkin karena dewi fortuna sedang malas memihak bocah semesum Kyuhyun jadi tepat sebelum ia berbalik telinganya sudah dijewer oleh Hyungnya.

"Appo? Hah? Ini adalah akibat kau yang sudah membuat Hyung jadi bulan-bulanan Appa." Bukannya melepaskan jewerannya Donghae malah menariknya lebih keras.

"Appo Hyung.. Lepaskan.. Telingaku bisa putus."

"Biar.. Biar telingamu putus.. Kau benar-benar puas membuat Hyung kesal hari ini?!" Ucap Donghae kesal.

"Mian Hyung... Mian.." Kyuhyun menangkupkan tangannya meminta maaf, tapi sepertinya Hyungnya ini benar-benar marah.

"Hyung tak habis pikir sebenarnya otak evilmu ini berasal dari mana, Eohh?"

"Apa benar kau titisan setan?" tanya Donghae polos

"Yakk Mwoya Hyung? Kau ini bodoh atau apa hah?.. Apa kau tidak ingat? Kau yang dulu menanti kelahiranku!" Kesal Kyuhyun, Hyungnya ini benar-benar bodoh ternyata. Untung ia memiliki otak jenius tidak seperti Hyung Ikannya.

"Yakk.. Sopanlah pada orang yang lebih tua, bocah!.. tapi kalau tau sosok yang kunantikan lahir itu kau. Sudah kumasukkan lagi kau ke dalam perut Eomma"

"Kajja kita pulang.. kau ditunggu Appa dan tunggu hukumanmu"

"Yakk! Yakk! Tapi lepaskan dulu jeweranmu ini Hyung.. Telingku terasa ingin putus kau tahu!"

Setelah melepas jewerannya.. Donghae langsung menyeret Kyuhyun masuk ke mobilnya dan mengemudikannya ke kediaman Cho.

.

.

.

Di tengah kamar tepatnya di atas kasur empuknya. Kyuhyun sedang melamunkan kejadian yang terjadi dikereta tadi bersama Hyungienya. Dengan Senyum yang terkembang di bibirnya ia mengingat hal yang membuatnya melakukan hal mesum seperti itu..

Flasback

Saat itu Kyuhyun sedang mencari Hyungnya untuk meminta mengantarnya membeli kaset game terbaru. Tapi karena tidak menemukannya setelah ia berteriak-teriak memanggil Hyungnya. Kyuhyun putuskan untuk mencari Hyungnya dikamarnya.

Tok Tok Tok

"Hyung.. Hae Hyung" Kyuhyun menengok ke dalam kamar Hyungnya sambil terus memanggil Hyungnya namun karena tidak ada jawaban Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam. Ketika ia masuk dan mencari Hyungnya di kamar ternyata Hyungnya sedang tertidur.

Memutuskan untuk menunggu Hyungnya bangun. Kyuhyun melihat-lihat barang-barang Hyungnya untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan. Menangkap sesuatu yang bercahaya di atas meja, Kyuhyun bangkit dan memerikanya.. ternyata itu laptop Hyungnya yang masih menyala. Terdorong rasa penasaran Kyuhyun duduk didepan laptop Hyungnya.

Laptop tersebut memperlihatkan sebuah video yang masih terpause. Dengan rasa ingin tahu Kyuhyun mengklik icon play dan mulailah video itu. Divideo itu terlihat seorang namja dewasa sedang melecehkan seorang namja belasan tahun di sebuah kereta. Kyuhyun terus menatap video tersebut sampai sebuah seringai menyeramkan tercetak di bibirnya. Dengan cepat ia kembalikan video tersebut ke keadaan semula dan keluar dari kamar Hyungnya.

Flasback End

Nah karena itulah Kyuhyun hari ini ingin naik kereta bawah tanah. ia hanya ingin memastikan apakah dikereta yang akan ia tumpangi juga ada orang melakukan hal itu. Hahh.. maklumlah rasa ingin tahu anak-anak.

Tapi setelah ia berada di dalam kereta, ia sama sekali tidak melihat hal yang ia bayangkan terjadi. Malah ia melihat orang-orang yang sedang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Tapi ketika ia menengok ke samping , ia melihat seorang namja manis berseragam Senior High School sedang mendengarkan lagu melalui headphonenya sendirian. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya, kalaupun kita tidak bisa melihat hal yang kita inginkan terjadi, kita buat saja hal itu ada dan terjadi. Itulah prinsip Kyuhyun.

Jadi karena itulah Kyuhyun berakting menjadi seorang namja dewasa seperti video ditontonnya itu yaitu seorang namja mesum yang me-rape seorang namja belasan tahun di kereta. Dengan sukses ia memainkan perannya namun ketika ia melihat wajah Hyung yang sedang ia rape. Kyuhyun malah melupakan scrip aktingnya. Dan melanjutkan kegiatan rapenya sesuka hati.

.

.

.

"Hey bocah.. Apa yang kau bayangkan itu? Tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang tidak waras" Ucap Donghae. Ia sedikit meringis melihat dongsaengnya tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gangguan jiwa ketika ia tidak sengaja menengok ke kamar adiknya itu.

"Aniyo.. Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa.. Pergi sana! Aku mau tidur" jawab Kyuhyun.

Mendengar jawaban dan perintah kurang ajar adiknya. Dengan kesal Donghae membanting pintu kamar adiknya dan berlalu pergi dengan gerutuan yang terdengar.

"Aish! Dasar Hyung pengganggu.." Kesal Kyuhyun karena hyungnya mengacaukan khayalannya.

.

"Lee Sungmin Hyungie~ Akan kupastikan kita akan bertemu lagi" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan seringaian menyeramkan yang terlukis di bibirnya lalu jatuh terlelap.

.

.

.Fin.

Mind to Review?


	2. Sequel Part 1

~oOo~

oo

Express Accident

©Ditassi

A Kyumin Fanfiction

oo

Sequel Part 1

~oOo~

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

Happy Reading

* * *

.

1 Minggu kemudian.

.

Setelah satu minggu berlalu sejak kejadian pelecehan yang ia alami di dalam kereta oleh bocah mesum yang mengakui namanya 'Kyunnie'. Sungmin mulai beraktivitas seperti biasa seperti bangun pagi, berangkat sekolah, pulang sekolah melatih kemampuan martial artsnya, dan pulang ke rumahnya yang damai.

Namun sebenarnya tidak semuanya berjalan seperti biasa, karena sejak kejadian tersebut Sungmin pasti akan mengingat kejadian nista tersebut. Entah apa yang dilakukan bocah itu padanya yang pasti sejak kejadian itu Sungmin selalu uring-uringan. Pernah suatu ketika Sungmin dengan khidmat mengingat kejadian nista itu. Dan apa yang terjadi? Sungmin sukses berlari ke kamar kecil dan melakukan kegiatan solonya. Bocah mesum itu sukses membuatnya out of character.

.

.

Hari ini Sungmin pergi ke sekolah seperti biasa. Sampai di sekolah dan duduk dengan sahabat sebangkunya yang cerewet seperti biasa. Semuanya berjalan biasa tidak ada yang spesial. Sampai-

"Min Hyung.."

"Ne.."

Sungmin menoleh kesamping ketia ia mendengar sahabatnya memanggil namanya. Sungmin melihat Ryewook sahabatnya memandangnya dengan pandangan memelas.

"Wae?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Hyung.. Waktu seminggu yang lalu..hmm.. Kenapa Hyung terlambat? Dan penampilan Hyung juga berantakan." Tanya Ryeowook hati-hati. Ia tidak ingin Sungmin marah padanya.

Sungmin yang mendengar pertanyaan yang sekarang sudah dihafalnya itu hanyalah bisa menghela nafas. Sahabatnya ini sejak kedatangan terlambatnya dengan penampilan berantakannya seminggu lalu terus saja bertanya ini dan itu. Hahh.. Ia benar-benar pusing untuk menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya ini, bukannya apa-apa hanya saja ia tidak rela menjatuhkan harga dirinya ketika ia bercerita bahwa ia hampir di-rape seorang bocah di kereta seminggu lalu.

"Jangan mulai lagi Wookie" Ucap Sungmin sedikit kesal.

"T-tapi Hyung... Aku benar-benar penasaran. Waktu itu Hyung tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa Hyung seperti itu seminggu yang lalu?"

Mohon Ryeowook. Ia benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada Hyungnya ini seminggu lalu. Hyungnya benar-benar berbeda waktu itu. Datang terlambat ke sekolah, penampilan yang berantakan, dan selama pelajaran berlangsung Hyungnya itu hanya melamun. Dimana Lee Sungmin yang selalu prefecsionis.

"Ayolah Hyung.. Ceritakan padaku apa yang terkadi seminggu lalu." Mohon Ryeowook sambil menarik-narik lengan seragam sekolah Sungmin.

"Wookie..Tidak ada yang terjadi seminggu yang lalu." Jawab Sungmin.

"T-tapi Hyung..Waktu itu aku tidak sengaja melihat kissmark di leher Hyung. Apa mungkin tidak ada yang terjadi?"

"MWOYA?!" Teriak Sungmin shock. Ia tidak percaya Ryeowook sempat melihat kissmark yang di buat bocah mesum itu, padahal ia sudah berusaha menutupinya. Ternyata sahabatnya ini memiliki mata yang tajam, setajam silet.

"Hyung..Shhhhtt..Jangan berteriak. Ini masih di dalam kelas.. Hyung tidak lihat yang lainnya menatap kita" Bisik Ryeowook sambil menundukkan kepalanya meminta maaf kepada teman-tamannya.

"Eh?" Sungmin yang sadar akan perbuatannya langsung membungkuk meminta maaf.

"T-tapi.. Apa benar kau melihat kissmark dileherku?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Tentu saja.. Kissmark itu terlalu jelas Hyung. Seperti baru saja dibuat" Ucap Ryeowook berapi-api

Sungmin yang mendengar ucapan Ryeowook hanya bisa cengo, sambil meraba kissmark yang sudah samar di lehernya. Sungmin berpikir keras, apakah ia harus menceritakan kejadian memalukan itu.

"Ayolah Hyung.. Jebalyo. Aku tidak akan menceritakan kepada siapa-siapa.. Aku akan tutup mulut Hyung. Rahasia Hyung akan aman bersamaku."

Ryeowook yang melihat Hyungnya hanya melamun sambil memegangi lehernya terus memohon.

'Ya tuhan ia benar-benar penasaran!'

"Jeongmal? Kau akan merahasiakannya, Wookie?" Tanya Sungmin. Ryeowook hanya mengangguk polos menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Jeongmal.. Kau tidak akan membuka mulut embermu itu?"

Ryeowook mengangguk kembali.

"Janji kau jangan tertawa, Wookie?!

Ryeowook mengangguk dua kali.

"Janji kau tidak akan mengejekku?"

"Ne! Ne! Ne!" Ucap Ryeowook sambil menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

Hahhh

Sungmin menghela napas pelan. Apakah ini waktunya ia membuka aibnya selama ini?. Ya sudahlah.. Ryeowook juga sahabatnya.

.

.

.

"Waktu itu.." Ucap Sungmin ragu.

"Ayo Hyung.. Palli palli!" Ucap Ryeowook gemas.

"Waktu itu... Aku hampir di-rape oleh seorang bocah di kereta." Ucap Sungmin lirih sambil memejamkan matanya.

Ryeowook yang mendengar jawabannya Hyungnya hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya polos sambil terus menatap Hyungnya. Ia tidak salah dengarkan? Walaupun Sungmin menjawab lirih tapi tadi ia sudah memasang telinganya baik-baik. Jadi tak mungkin ia salah dengar bahwa Hyungnya ini hampir di-rape seorang bocah di kereta.

Loading..

1

2

"MWOOYYAA! HYUNG HAMPIR DI-RAphhmmm"

Ryeowook yang sudah loading dengan pemikirannya langsung berdiri dan berteriak lost control. Sungmin yang langsung tanggap dengan reaksi Ryeowook langsung berdiri dan membekap mulut Ryeowok. Karena perbuatan MinWook seluruh murid kelas memandang mereka heran.

"Hahh.. Mianhae.. Jeongmal Mianhae" Sungmin yang sadar mereka berdua ditatap aneh oleh murid dikelas langsung membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali untuk meminta maaf.

"Sudah Hyung bilang kan.. kau tidak boleh membuka mulut embermu ini!" bisik Sungmin tepat di telinga Ryeowook.

"Hmmppp...Hmmppp.." Ryeowook yang masih di bekap mulutnya oleh Sungmin hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan memukul-mukul tangan Sungmin agar Sungmin melepaskan tangannya. Sungmin yang mengerti maksud Ryeowook langsung melepaskan tangannya.

"Hahhh.. hahh. hahh" Ryewook langsung menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyakknya. Ia benar-benar merasa sesak tadi. Sungmin bukan hanya membekap mulutnya tadi tapi juga membekap hidungnya. Jadi bayangkan bagaimana malangnya uri wookie.

"Tutup mulutmu dan jangan berteriak!.." Sungmin yang tahu kebiasaan Ryeowook yang akan bertanya ini itu dengan notasi tinggi langsung mengancamnya.

Ryeowook yang mendengar ancaman Sungmin langsung membekap mulutnya dan mengangguk-nganggukkan kepala dengan cepat.

.

Setelah melihat Ryeowook mulai tenang, barulah Sungmin memperbolehkan Ryeowook bertanya.

"Jadi Hyung.. A-apa benar yang kau katakan itu?" Tanya Ryeowook memulai.

"Ne.." jawab Sungmin pasrah.

"Omo.. Kenapa bisa?"

"Hyung juga tidak tahu.. Bocah itu langsung mela-Aish jangan diteruskan lagi!" Jawab Sungmin malu.

"T-tapi Hyung bocah itu siapa? Apa dia tampan? Apa dia memuaskan Hyung? Apa dia juga yang membuat kissmark di leher Hyung? Dia sekolah dimana? Namanya siapa? Umurnya berapa, Hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook marathon.

Sungmin hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. Inilah yang ia tidak suka jika ia bercerita kepada Ryeowook. Bibir tipis sahabatnya itu akan terus bertanya layaknya salesman yang menawarkan barang dagangannya. Oh Tuhan selamatkan hamba dari Jerapah pendek cerewet ini.

.

.

"Sungmin Hyung!"

'Oh Tuhan.. Siapapun dia. Aku sangat berterima kasih padanya karena sudah membuatku terlepas dari Jerapah Pendek di sampingku'

Seorang pemuda manis terlihat menengok ke dalam kelas Sungmin. Sungmin yang mendengar namanya dipanggil langsung berdiri dan menghampiri pemuda manis hobaenya itu. Menghiraukan Ryeowook yang terus bertanya ini itu.

"Ne Taemin-ah.. Waeyo?" Tanya Sungmin kepada Hobaenya yang bernama Lee Taemin.

"Hyung disuruh menghadap Kepala Sekolah. Katanya ingin membicarakan tentang perlombangan Martial Arts yang akan Hyung ikuti" Jawab Taemin.

"Jeongmal? Baiklah Hyung akan segera kesana. Gomawo Taemin-ah" Ucap Sungmin.

"Ah.. Ne Cheonma Hyung.. Taemin pergi dulu Hyung..Annyeong" Pamit Taemin sambil membungkuk dan berlalu pergi.

Sungmin yang mendengar dirinya dipanggil kepala sekolah karena perlombaan Martial Art tersenyum senang. Sungmin yang sekarang berada di tingkat akhir, sangatlah berharap ikut pelombaan Martial art. Karena ia ingin sekali memberikan prestasi dan kenangan sebelum ia lulus dari sekolahnya ini. Bukannya Sungmin tidak pernah memberikan prestasi.. malah sebaliknya Sungmin adalah murid yang paling banyak memberikan prestasi dibidang non-akademik, seperti Atletik dan Bela Diri.

.

Ryeowook yang sejak tadi memandang interaksi 2Min langsung mengejar Hyungnya yang akan pergi.

"Sungmin Hyung!.. Hyung mau kemana? Urusan kita belum selesai?!" Panggil Ryeowook.

"Hyung mau pergi menghadap Kepala Sekolah.. Urusan itu lupakan saja" Jawab Sungmin berlalu pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook yang menggerutu kesal di belakang Sungmin.

.

.

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk"

Setelah mendengar jawaban yang menyuruhnya untuk masuk. Sungmin yang sebelumnya mengetuk pintu, langsung membuka pintu dan masuk perlahan ke dalam ruangan yang diyakini ruang kepala sekolah.

"Ahh.. Sungmin-ah" Ucap Cho Hangeng selaku Kepala Sekolah sambil berbalik dan mempersilahkan Sungmin untuk duduk.

"Sebelumya apa kamu sudah tahu kenapa kamu dipanggil Sungmin-ah"

"Ne Kyojangnim.." jawab Sungmin.

"Baiklah. Karena kau sudah tahu. Saya hanya berharap kamu bisa memberikan prestasi yang membanggakan bagi sekolah. Saya tidak pernah meragukanmu Sungmin-ah. Jadi saya percaya kamu bisa" Ucap Cho Hangeng kepada Sungmin.

"Ne.. Kyojangnim. Saya akan berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untuk sekolah kita. Saya berterima kasih atas kepercayaan yang Kyojangnim berikan. " Ucap Sungmin sambil sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ahh.. Kalau begitu saya merasa lega.. Dan juga saya juga akan memberikan dispen kepadamu untuk latihan yang akan kamu lakukan".

"Gamsahamnida Kyojangnim"

"Nah.. Kalau begitu kamu bisa kembali Sung-

.

BRAKK

.

"APPPAA..."

Seorang bocah laki-laki tiba-tiba mendobrak pintu ruang kepala sekolah dan berteriak nyaring. Dengan seragam Junior High School yang berantakan dan kusut penuh bercak-bercak merah, Ia berjalan angkuh ke arah Kepala Sekolah yang dipanggilnya appa.

"Kyunnie-ya" Ucap Cho Hangeng

Sungmin yang mendengar Kepala Sekolah memanggil bocah laki-laki itu Kyunnie. Langsung menoleh dan membelakkan matanya shock. Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika menoleh ia melihat bocah yang ia yakini hampir me-rapenya di kereta ada didepannya!. Apalagi ia mendengar bocah mesum itu memanggil Kepala Sekolah 'Appa'. Ia benar-benar ingin lenyap sekarang juga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Kyu?" Tanya Hangeng kepada anak bungsunya.

"Appa tanya Donghae Hyung! " Ucap Kyuhyun kesal.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi, Kyunnie-ya?" Tanya Hangeng sabar. Ia harus sabar jika berhadapan dengan anak bungsunya ini. Kyuhyun terlalu mewarisi istrinya, beda dengan Donghae yang lebih mewarisinya.

"Donghae Hyung.. Ikan Itu tidak mejemputku Appa! Ikan itu lebih memilih berkencan dengan Hyukkie Noona!?" Sembur Kyuhyun.

"Aigoo.. Kau tidak boleh begitu.. Donghae Hyung itu Hyungmu.. dan jangan panggil Eunhyuk Hyung Noona. Dia itu namja, Kyu. Dan muungkin Hyungmu lupa untuk menjemputmu?" Ucap Hangeng sambil mengelus kepala anaknya sabar.

"Aniyo Appa! Hae Hyung sengaja! Ikan itu ingin balas dendam Appa. Ia sengaja membuat Kyu pulang sendiri naik bus biar Kyu dikerubungi fans-fans Kyu!. Appa tidak lihat keadaan Kyu?!" Ucap Kyuhyun kesal. Memang benar.. Keadaan Kyuhyun benar-benar berantakan. Rambut yang berantakan, baju yang kotor dan penuh bercak-bercak merah yang sebenarnya bekas lipstick dari fans-fansnya dan Ahjuma-ahjuma ganjen.

"Ne Ne Appa sudah lihat.. Putra apa sangat berantakan.. Tapi putra Appa tetap tampan. Ya kan Sungmin-ah?" Hibur Hangeng ambil menengok ke arah Sungmin.

"Aigoo~ Mianhae Sungmin-ah. Kau jadi terlupakan."

"G-gwaenchana K-kyojangnim" Ucap Sungmin gugup. Ia benar merutuk Kepala Sekolahnya yang sempat-sempatnya ingat dan memanggilnya.

"Pokoknya Appa harus menghukum Hyu-

Ehh?

'Sungmin-ah'

Kyuhyun yang merasa sensitif dengan nama itu. Langsung menengok ke arah namja yang dipanggil Appanya Sungmin.

"Hyungie?"

Deg

Sungmin yang mendengar bocah itu memanggilnya langsung gelagapan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Sial bocah ini mengenalinya. Padahal ia kan sudah berusaha diam menunduk menghindari bocah mesum didepannya ini.

"Hyungie?"

Panggil Kyuhyun lagi. Ia sedikit penasaran dengan namja yang terus menunduk didepannya. Apakah benar namja depannya ini HyungieNya, Lee Sungminnie HyungieNya?

Sungmin yang sedikit jengah namanya dipanggil dan ditatap, perlahan menatap Kyuhyun. Dan berusaha menjawab panggilan Kyuhyun.

"Ne."Ucap Sungmin pelan. Namun Kyuhyun yang dapat mendengar lirihan jawaban Sungmin. Membelalakkan matanya berbinar dan langsung berlari memeluk Sungmin.

"HYUNGIEEEE..." Sungmin yang terkejut dengan sikap Kyuhyun. Gelagapan ingin menghindari terjangan Kyuhyun namun Sungmin kalah cepat. Kyuhyun langsung memeluknya erat dan menggesek-gesekkan kepalanya kedada Sungmin. Sungmin yang terkejut langsung merentangkan tangannya dan menolehkan kepalanya kesamping menghindari semampunya tubuh Kyuhyun yang memeluknya.

"Bogoshipo Hyungie~" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil terus menggesek-gesekkan kepalanya ke dada Sungmin.

Hangeng yang melihat tingkah anaknya langsung memandang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bingung. Mereka saling kenal?

" Kyu kau mengenal Sungmin?" tanya Hangeng

"Ne Appa.. Kyu bertemu Sungmin Hyung saat Kyu naik kereta." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan masih memeluk Sungmin.

"Benarkah Sungmin-ah?" Tanya Hangeng kepada Sungmin. Ia sedikit mengernyit bingung. Sungmin terlihat sedikit tidak nyaman dengan perlakuan anaknya.

"N-Ne K-kyojangnim" Jawab Sungmin terpaksa.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu dan saling kenal?" Tanya Hangeng

"Waktu itu Kyu mau me-"

"Waktu itu saya menolong Kyuhyun yang hampir terjatuh karena berdesakan di kereta, Kyojangnim." Sungmin langsung menyela jawaban Kyuhyun. Demi tuhan ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun menceritakan kejadian nista itu. Ia tidak ingin reputasinya disekolah hancur.

"Benarkah itu Kyu?" Tanya Hangeng meminta jawaban.

Kyuhyun yang ditanya langsung mendongakkan kepalanya. Dan ia bisa melihat Sungmin memelototinya. Kyuhyun yang mengerti arti tatapan Sungmin langsung menatap Appanya.

"Ne.. Appa"

"Baiklah kalau begitu.. Tapi kenapa kalian masih berpelukan?" Tanya Hangeng.

Sungmin langsung memandang dan memelototi Kyuhyun. Dari tatapannya seolah ia berbicara.

'Lepaskan!'

'Andwee'

'Lepaskan atau kau ku tendang'

'Andwee'

Kyuhyun dengan keras kepala tetap memeluk Sungmin dengan erat walaupun pelototan penuh ancaman terus dihujam oleh Sungmin. Ia tidak ingin hyungienya kabur.

.

"Kyojangnim.. Bisakah saya kembali ke kelas saya? Ini sudah jam pelajaran" Ucap Sungmin atau melas Sungmin kepada Hangeng.

"Ahh.. Ne. Saya hampir lupa. Ne kau boleh kembali ke kelas." Ucap Hangeng.

Sungmin memandang Hangeng memelas dan kemudian memandang Kyuhyun. Hangeng yang mengerti akan bahasa isyarat Sungmin langsung meminta Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kyu.. bisakah kau melepas pelukanmu? Sungmin Hyung ingin kembali ke kelasnya." Kyuhyun yang mendengar Appanya memintanya untuk melepaskan pelukan Sungmin. Dengan berat hatipun iya melepaskannya.

"Kyojangnim.. Saya pamit kembali ke kelas."

"Ne Sungmin-ah." Kyuhyun memandang sedih punggung Sungmin Hyungienya yang pergi begitu saja tanpa berpamitan padanya. Minimal ciuman selamat tinggal kek? Ahh.. Mimpi kau Cho. Sebenarnya ia ingin menyusul Hyungienya tapi ia masih ada urusan dengan Appanya untuk balas dendam kepada Hyung nemonya itu. Sabar Cho.

.

.

.

Saat ini sekolah sudah sepi bel tanda berakhirnya aktivitas sekolah sudah berdering sejak dua jam yang lalu. Saat ini Kyuhyun sedang berjalan-jalan disekitar sekolah pimpinan appanya ini, melihat-lihat ruang kelas dan ruang ekstrakulikuler. Sedang asik melihat dan menengok ke dalam ruangan-ruangan yang menarik menurutnya. Terdengar suara aneh dari sudut ruangan yang berjarak sepuluh meter dari posisinya sekarang. Kyuhyun yang penasaran berjalan mendekat kearah ruangan yang menimbulkan suara-suara aneh tersebut.

Tak

Ctak

Brugh

Dag

Tak

Tak

Suara itu semakin jelas dengan semakin dekatnya jarak Kyuhyun dengan ruangan tersebut. Sekarang Kyuhyun tepat berada di depan pintu ruangan yang bertuliskan Martial Arts Room. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin mengintip melalui jendela namun karena tidak sampai jadilah ia dengan sedikit keberanian berusaha membuka pintu di depannya itu. Mudah-mudahan pintu itu tidak menimbulkan suara berisik batin Kyuhyun. Dengan kehati-hatian akhirnya Kyuhyun bisa membuka celah pintu itu. Kyuhyun melongokkan kepala mengintip siapakah orang yang sedang berlatih di ruangan ini.

DEG

Mata Kyuhyun membelalak berbinar dan mulutnya menganga melihat sosok yang sedang berlatih martial art dengan pakaian yang berbahan katun berwarna putih yang melebar di bahunya atau baju kendo serta sabuk hitam atau obi yang mengikat di pinggang indahnya.

Lee Sungmin

Sosok itu begitu indah bahkan berkali-kali lebih indah sekaligus sexy dari biasanya. Lihat saja sekarang Sungmin yang mengenakan baju sexy menurut Kyuhyun karena dada Sungmin yang sedikit terekspose sedang berlatih dengan menggunakan tongkat di tangan kanannya dan memutar-mutarnya dengan indah serta tegas sekaligus badannya yang ikut memutar dan melakukan gerakan menyerang dan bertahan. Keringat yang menetes dari pelipis turun menuju wajahnya dan menetes ke leher dan menghilang di belahan dada bidang Sungmin. Serta ekspresi serius Sungmin yang menurut Kyuhyun menggemaskan dengan bibir yang sedikit mengerucut..

'_Sexy' _Itulah gumaman Kyuhyun tanpa melepaskan sedetikpun pandangannya dari sosok Sungmin.

Kyuhyun begitu terpukau dengan kemampuan Sungmin yang sedari tadi dilihatnya sedang melakukan berbagai gerakan dengan benda-benda yang Kyuhyun tidak ketahui namanya. Entah karena Sungmin yang terlalu serius berlatih atau Kyuhyun yang sangat ahli dalam mengintip. Sungmin sama sekali tidak mengetahui bahwa dirinya sedang diintip dan ditatap lapar oleh sosok di depan pintu yang berdiri mematung serta mulut yang menganga dengan sedikit saliva di mulutnya. Ck.. Kyuhyun mesum -_-".

.

.

.

Brugh

Hahh Hahh Hahh

Setelah dua jam lebih berlatih Sungmin mulai merasa kelelahan, ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas matras menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang terasa sesak. Sungmin memandang langit-langit atap ruang latihannya. Merasakan matanya mulai memberat mengantuk Sungmin pun jatuh terlelap di atas matras dengan keadaan terlentang.

Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi memandang sosok Sungmin. Mulai berani melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang Martial Art, melangkah mendekati Sungmin yang jatuh terlelap di atas matras. Kyuhyun berjongkok di samping tubuh terlentang Sungmin. Memandang wajah damai Sungmin yang terlelap.. Begitu manis dan menggemaskan.

"Hyungie pasti lelah." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyeka keringat yang ada di dahi Sungmin dengan sapu tangannya. Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin penuh kasih. Hyungienya begitu pekerja keras.

Eunghh

Sungmin yang merasakan usapan didahinya hanya menggeliat, ia begitu lelah untuk terbangun. Kyuhyun yang melihat Hyungnya menggeliat sambil menggumam dengan bibirnya yang bergerak-gerak aneh namun menggemaskan segera mengecup pipi Sungmin. Mumpung sang pemilik lagi tak sadarkan diri.

Cup

Cup

Cup

Kyuhyun yang mengecup pipi Sungmin malah ketagihan ketika merasakan sensasi kenyal dan aroma bayi yang begitu memabukkan. Kyuhyun terus mengecup pipi Sungmin sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang mulai evil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kearah bibir Sungmin yang sedikit terbuka.

Enghh Cpk cpk eunghh

Kyuhyun begitu terkejut ketika jarinya yang berada di belahan bibir Sungmin mendapat respon. Sungmin menghisap jari Kyuhyun seperti bayi yang menyusu ASI dengan ibunya. Kyuhyun sedikit terkikik ketika melihat Sungmin dengan khidmat menyusu di jarinya. Namun tiba-tiba Kyuhyun yang mulai merasakan keanehan di tubuhnya mulai berulah. Ia mulai naik merangkak ke atas tubuh Sungmin yang terlentang..

"Hyungie kau begitu manis dan menggemaskan" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil membelai pipi gembil Sungmin.

"Tapi jika kau terbangun kau akan lebih manis walaupun kadang sedikit pemberontak" lanjut Kyuhyun gemas sambil mencubit hidung Sungmin.

"Apa benar kau seorang namja? Hyungie terlalu manis cantik dan menggemaskan menjadi namja? Tapi kalau diingat Hyung memang namja kan Kyu sudah lihat Hyung punya Little Min" Ucap Kyuhyun bermonolog

"Bolehkan Kyunnie mencicipi bibir Hyungie ini?" Ijin Kyuhyun sambil mengusap bibir Sungmin dengan jarinya yang berisi saliva Sungmin yang tadi dihisap Sungmin dengan khidmat.

"Boleh Kyunnie" Ucap Kyuhyun menjawab dengan suaranya yang diimutkan.

"Gomawo Hyungie" Ucap Kyuhyun.

.

Cup

Cup

Mnghhh

Kyuhyun yang semula hanya mengecup bibir Sungmin mulai menjilat dan menghisap bibir atas dan bibir bawah Sungmin. Dengan khidmat ia mencicipi setiap inchi bibir shape M Sungmin tidak menyadari bahwa Hyungienya sedikit terganggu dengan aktivitas di bibirnya.

.

Sungmin yang mulai terganggu dan sesak di dadanya serta badannya yang sakit seperti menahan beban berat mulai membuka matanya. Ia sedikit memicing ketika melihat sosok yang sedang berada di atasnya sedang mencicipi bibirnya yang ranum. Sungmin berusaha memfokuskan pengheliatannya yang berkunang karena baru bangun. Sungmin yang sudah bisa melihat sosok diatasnya langsung sadar dan membelalakkan matanya shock.

"KAU!"

Kyuhyun yang melihat reaksi Sungmin yang imut menurutnya tersenyum begitu manis. Ia sudah menyadari Sungmin akan terbangun karena ulah bibirnya tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Bocah!" Bentak Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun yang berada di atasnya dan menoyor jidat Kyuhyun.

"Kyu tadi ingin membangunkan putri tidur" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis

"Siapa yang kau sebut putri, Hahh?"

"Hyunglah masak Kyunnie.. Kyunnie itu seme sejati pantasnya jadi pangeran dan Hyung yang jadi putrinya" Sungmin yang mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun menggeram marah dan jengkel.

"KAU! Bocah Mesum.. Singkirkan tubuhmu dari tubuhku!" Kesal Sungmin sambil terus menoyor-noyor jidat Kyuhyun.

"Tidak mau" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Grrrr.. Kau bocah mesum! Kau benar-benar?! Berada diatas tubuhku..menciumku dan apalagi yang kau lakukan saat aku tertidur, hahh?!.. Kau dasar bocah berani-beraninya kau ingin memperkosaku!" Ucap Sungmin berapi-api.

"Wahh..wahh Hyungie ingin kuperkosa? Baiklah itu ide yang bagus" Ucap Kyuhyun nakal. Ia menundukkan wajahnya ingin mencium Sungmin. Namun Sungmin dengan sigap menahan kepala Kyuhyun dengan telunjuknya yang berada di jidat Kyuhyun .

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Ucap Sungmin sambil memundurkan wajahnya.

"Memenuhi permintaan Hyungie" Ucap Kyuhyun polos sambil berusaha mencium bibir Sungmin.

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk menciumku!" Ucap Sungmin kesal.

"Hyung memang tidak memintaku Kyu untuk mencium Hyung.. Tapi Hyung ingin Kyu perkosa" Jawab Kyuhyun polos

"Siapa yang meminta itu?!" bentak Sungmin kesal.

"Hyungie.." Ucap Kyuhyun polos.

"AKU tidak penah meminta ITU!.. Sekarang menyingkir dari tubuhku!" Ucap Sungmin sambil berusaha mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun dari tubuhnya, namun Kyuhyun dengan sigap mencengkeram pakaian Sungmin. Jadi jika Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun maka Sungmin akan tertarik bangun dan begitu seterusnya.

Kyuhyun yang kesal dengan sikap Sungmin langsung mencubit nipple Sungmin yang berada di balik pakaian tebal itu.

Eunghh

Pengangan dan dorongan Sungmin pada tubuh Kyuhyun langsung mengendur. Kyuhyun yang tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan langsung mencengkeram tangan Sungmin dan meletakannya di kanan kiri kepala Sungmin. Dengan sigap Kyuhyun yang tidak ingin Sungmin memberontak lagi langsung menunduk dan menghisap nipple sungmin yang sudah mengintip dari tadi. Sungmin yang terangsang dengan hisapan Kyuhyun di nipplenya hanya bisa mengeluh dan mendesah.

Eunghh

Mhhhnn

Akhhh

Setelah Kyuhyun merasakan tangan Sungmin melemah, ia arahkan tangan Sungmin untuk melingkar di lehernya. Sungmin dengan segera menekan tengkuk Kyuhyun agar Kyuhyun semakin dalam menghisap nipplenya yang sudah menegang mencuat. Kyuhyun yang merasakan Sungmin mendorong tengkuknya dengan senang hati menuruti permintaan tersirat Sungmin. Ia semakin rakus menhisap nipple Sungmin sampai-

Drrttt Drrrtt Drrttt

"Aish..Pengganggu" ucap Kyuhyun kesal. Ponselnya benar-benar tidak pengertian bergetar di saat menggairahkan seperti ini. Kyuhyun dengan terpaksa melepas kulumannya di nipple Sungmin dan menjawab si penelpon. Sungmin yang kehilangan kenikmatannya membuka matanya dan memandang Kyuhyun bingung. Oh Sungmin kau lupa daratan -_-

"Yeoboseyo.." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Yeoboseyo Kyu?" Jawab si penelpon

"Ne Appa.. Wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang melihat nipple Sungmin menganggur langsung meremas nipple Sungmin dengan sebelah tangannya.

Anghh

Eungghh

Desah Sungmin merasakan nikmat di kedua titik sensitivenya.

"Suara apa itu Kyu?" Tanya Hangeng curiga ketika mendengar suara desahan samar-samar.

"Aniya Appa.. Waeyo?"

"Kau ada dimana sekarang?..Appa sudah menunggu diparkiran khusus guru. Palli kita pulang." Jawab Hangeng.

Mhhh Ngmhhh

Suara desahan Sungmin teredam oleh tangannya yang membekap mulutnya. Ia tidak ingin Hangeng mendengar suara desahannya. Kyuhyun benar-benar mengujinya. Tangan itu benar-benar tidak mau berhenti meremas, memelintir dan menari-narik nipplenya.

" Kyu sekarang berada di toilet Appa.. Ne tunggu Kyu sebentar..".

"Ne.. Appa tunggu.."

PIP-

.

Hahhh

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napasnya pasrah. Ia harus meninggalkan Hyungienya sekarang. Padahal ia masih sangat merindukan namja dibawah ini karena seminggu tidak pernah melihatnya. Daripada ia pulang dengan jalan kaki.. terpaksa sudah ia meninggalkan Sungmin dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Hyungie mianhae.. Kyunnie harus pulang." Pamit Kyuhyun dengan wajah tak rela sama sekali.

"Tapi akan Kyunnie pastikan kita akan selalu bertemu setiap hari" lanjut Kyuhyun sambil mengedipkan matanya genit.

"Cha.. Bye bye Hyungie~ Kyunnie pasti merindukan Hyungie~" Pamit Kyuhyun seakan-akan ia akan pergi jauh dan tak akan kembali lagi.

Sungmin hanya memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tak terbaca. Kyuhyun bangkit dari atas tubuh Sungmin mengecup bibir sungmin lalu merapikan pakaian Sungmin dan berlari keluar ruangan namun tiba-tiba ia berbalik dan menengok ke dalam ruangan kembali lalu memberikan fly kiss kearah Sungmin.

Muachh

"Bye Hyung jangan merindukanku Ne." seru Kyuhyun semangat.

Sungmin yang melihat tingkah Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Bocah itu walaupun mesum sebelum waktunya tapi ia tetaplah seorang bocah. Sedetik kemudian Sungmin memandang kearah selatan tubuhnya.

"Shit.." Umpat Sungmin ketika melihat bagian selatannya mengembung.

.

.

.

"Appa!" Panggil Kyuhyun ketika melihat ayahnya sedang menyenderkan tubuhnya di bagian depan mobil mewah dibelakangnya.

"Kenapa lama sekali, Kyu?" Tanya Hangeng.

"Mianhae Appa.. tadi Kyu sakit perut" Bohong Kyuhyun. Ia tidak akan menceritakan cerita sebenarnya kepada appanya jika ingin selamat dan tidak berakhir di neraka. Appanya memang penyabar tapi jika Appanya marah.. Ratu setanpun akan tunduk.

"Baiklah.. Kajja.." HanKyu masuk ke dalam mobil dan berlalu dari wilayah sekolah menuju Mansion Cho

.

.

" Appa.." Panggil Kyuhyun

"Ne..Kyu" Jawab Hangeng sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan kearah Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin Hyung itu atlit martial arts, Appa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne.. Sungmin itu murid berbakat di bidang non-akademik terutama martial art dan seminggu lagi ia akan mengikuti perlombaan tingkat nasional, Hebatkan?." Jawab Hangeng.

"Ne Sungmin Hyung memang hebat Appa." Jawab Kyuhyun semangat. Entah hebat apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang.

"Appa.. Bolehkah Kyunnie minta sesuatu?" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memandang Hangeng memelas.

"Memang Kyunnie ingin apa, Hmm? Game terbaru?" Tanya Hangeng geli ketika melihat raut wajah putra bungsunya.

"Aniyo Appa.. Kyunnie ingin

.

.

.

.TBC.

Author note:

Halohaa.. Ini sudah saya buatkan sequelnya mudah-mudahan tidak mengecewakan.

Cerita yang semakin gaje -_- Saya akui itu. Mian untuk keterlambatan Updet karena ada masalah karena server kena ituloh sampe gak bisa buka ffn. Tapi untunglah udah ngubrek-ngubrek google oppa jadinya bisa kebantu.

Untuk para readers yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan mereview karya dari otak cetek saya. Neomu gomawoyo ^^

Saya berharap chap ini tidak mengecewakan readers.

Dan untuk tambahan.. jangan panggil saya Author, Ne? karena saya belum pantas disebut author. Panggil saja saya Dita atau Eonnie/Saeng biar lebih akrab. Saya 97Line.

Special Thanks

**Ncie gyuminglove. Minnie kyumin. Fitri. Alexandra kim. KyuMin ELF. Ichanpresidentofkms. Haruka Elf137. Satryfadia. 010132joy. Cho Gyu Ming. wuhan. TiffyTiffanyLee. ShinJiWoo920202. . Phia89. EllaWiffe. Yefah. liyahseull. Kyumin pu. Gyumin4ever. Nova137. dewikaa. sun young. abilhikmah. maria8. imAlfera. Cul Ah. asdfghjkyu. Kyuminsimple0713. deviyanti137. Lussia Archery. ZEN97.**

.

.

Terimakasih semua

Mind to Review


	3. Sequel Part 2

~oOo~

oo

Express Accident

©Ditassi

A Kyumin Fanfiction

oo

Sequel Part 2

~oOo~

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

* * *

Happy Reading

.

Last Part

"Appa.. Bolehkah Kyunnie minta sesuatu?" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memandang Hangeng memelas.

"Memang Kyunnie ingin apa, Hmm? Game terbaru?" Tanya Hangeng geli ketika melihat raut wajah putra bungsunya.

"Aniyo Appa.. Kyunnie ingin berlajar martial art" Jawab Kyuhyun yakin.

Ehh?

"Kyunnie tidak bercanda kan?" Tanya Hangeng heran. Bukankah putra bungsunya ini tidak menyukai suatu kegiatan yang berbau keringat. Kenapa sekarang ingin belajar martial art.

"Aniyo Appa.. Kyu serius." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil memandang Appanya jengah.

"Tapi Appa selalu ingat. Kyu paling tidak suka berkeringat ataupun berolahraga. Kyu dulu bilang olahraga itu adalah kegiatan orang bodoh.. Kyu tahu kan martial art juga olahraga? " Jelas Hangeng sabar.

"T-Tapi Appa… Kyunnie ingiiinnn" Rayu Kyuhyun sambil menangkupkan tangannya di depan dada seperti pose memohon. Ia harus mendapat simpati Appanya untuk mengijinkannya belajar martial art.

"Kenapa Kyu ingin belajar martial art? Hal itu terlalu aneh untuk Appa." Tanya Hangeng.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar ucapan appanya menjadi gugup. Tidak mungkin kan ia bilang kalau ia ingin belajar martial art karena ia ingin selalu berada di samping Hyungienya. Otak jeniusnya tidak akan berpikir seperti itu. Jadi ia sekarang harus mencari alasan yang lebih logis dan terima oleh appanya yang berpikir kritis ini. Kkkk~

"Kyunnie hanya ingin belajar martial art appa.. Kyunnie ingin bisa melindungi diri kyunnie serta Appa Eomma dan Hae Hyung" Jawab Kyuhyun mantap sambil berusaha menyembunyikan smirk evilnya. '_dan tentu saja mendekati Sungminnie Hyungie'_ Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Tapi Appa masih ragu.." Ucap Hangeng jujur. Ia terlalu bingung dengan permintaan anaknya ini. Permintaan putra bungsunya ini terlalu aneh..kalaupun putranya ini merengek meminta kaset game terbaru, tentu saja ia tidak perlu berpikir lama.. tapi putranya ini ingin belajar martial arts. Terbentur dimana putra bungsunya ini bisa meminta hal aneh seperti itu.

"Appa~ Kyunnie serius.. Ayolah Appa.. Ne ne ne?" Rengek Kyuhyun sambil memandang Hangeng dengan wajah anak kucing yang akan dibuang oleh majikannya.

.

"Hahhh.. Baiklah Appa ijinkan. Appa akan carikan guru martial arts untuk Kyu" Hangeng yang melihat anaknya mengeluarkan aegyeo tak pantas itu hanya bisa ia luluh dengan tatapan anak kucing Kyuhyun.. hanya saja ia tidak ingin diikuti dan direngeki Kyuhyun setiap waktu dan kemanapun ia pergi.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar Appanya berkata ingin mencarikan guru martial arts untuknya segera menegakkan badannya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia tidak ingin belajar martial arts dengan orang lain selain hyungienya. Kalau itu terjadi hancur sudah rencananya dan tentunya tubuh indahnya ini.

"Appa tidak perlu mencari guru martial arts.. Karena Kyu mau guru martial arts Kyu itu Sungmin Hyung titik.!" Ucap Kyuhyun penuh penekanan.

"Mwo? Wae? Tidak bisakah yang lain?" Ucap Hangeng bingung.

" .ya.. Yang bisa menjadi guru martial arts Kyu hanya Sungmin Hyung. Tidak ada yang lain!" Ucap Kyuhyun keras kepala

"Tapi Sungmin Hyung akan mengadakan pertandingan tingkat nasional seminggu lagi Kyu." Ucap Hangeng memberikan pengertian. Memang susah memiliki anak sejenis dengan istrinya ini … terlalu keras kepala. Kenapa putra bungsunya ini mewarisi sifat istrinya sih? Bukan sifatnya. Merepotkan kan jadinya.

"Kyu tahu Appa.. kan tadi appa sudah bilang ke Kyu. Tapi Kyu ingin Sungmin Hyung yang jadi guru martial arts Kyu.. Kalaupun Sungmin Hyung harus bertanding seminggu lagi. Sungmin Hyung kan bisa berlatih sambil mengajari Kyu" Ucap Kyuhyun.

'_Bagus Kyu teruskan.. kau memang jenius'_ Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati sambil berusaha menyembunyikan senyum evilnya.

"Tapi Kyu.. Appa tidak bisa.. Carilah guru lain. Appa akan carikan guru martial arts yang lebih hebat daripada Sungmin Hyung." Ucap Hangeng sabar sambil mematikan mobilnya yang sudah berada di halaman pintu depan Mansion Cho.

"Kyu tidak mau selain SUNGMIN HYUNG!" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil keluar dari mobil dan berlari ke dalam Mansion Cho.

Hangeng yang melihat anaknya berlari ke dalam Mansion Cho hanya bisa menghela napas. Putra bungsunya ini benar-benar keras kepala. Apa yang ia inginkan harus terlaksana.. Hangeng hanya menundukkan kepalanya pasrah sambil melangkah memasuki Mansion Cho.

.

.

.

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk" Ucap Hangeng mempersilahkan si pengetok pintu untuk memasuki ruangannya.

"Selamat siang Kyojangnim" Salam Sungmin sopan.

"Siang Sungmin-ah. Silahkan duduk." Balas Hangeng dan mempersilahkan Sungmin untuk duduk.

"Ada apa memanggil saya, Kyojangnim? Apa ada masalah dengan pertandingan yang diadakan seminggu lagi?" Ucap Sungmin sopan. Ia sedikit bingung kenapa ia dipanggil lagi untuk menghadap Kepala Sekolah dan Appa dari bocah mesum penggangunya itu.

"Mianhamnida sudah merepotkanmu untuk datang keruangan ini lagi. Tapi untuk kali ini kita tidak akan membicarakan tentang pertandingan yang akan kau ikuti Sungmin-ah." Ucap Hangeng sedikit gugup namun tertutupi dengan sikap wibawanya. Sekarang Hangeng sedang berpikir keras bagaimana ia akan membujuk sungmin untuk menjadi guru martial art Kyuhyun.

"Lalu Kyojangnim. Ada masalah apa sehingga saya dipanggil kembali selain masalah pertandingan?" Tanya Sungmin bingung. Apa ia melakukan pelanggaran berat sehingga Ia dipanggil oleh orang nomor satu di sekolahnya ini.

"Begini Sungmin-ah.. saya ingin meminta pertolonganmu." Ucap Hangeng mantap. Ia sudah lelah melihat putra bungsunya berulah. Mengikutinya sambil merengek kemanapun ia pergi dan tidak pernah menyentuh peralatan game mahalnya serta kekasih sehidup sematinya hanya karena ingin belajar martial art dan gurunya harus murid didiknya Sungmin. Kalaupun merengek itupun hal biasa bagi Kyuhyun. Ia akan selalu merengek kalau ada maunya tapi kalau sampai meninggalkan kekasih sehidup sematinya dan mogok makan.. itu baru hal aneh dan luar biasa bagi keluarga cho dan tentunya Hangeng sendiri.

"Pertolongan apa Kyojangnim? Kalaupun saya bisa saya akan berusaha untuk membantu Kyojangnim" Ucap Sungmin tulus sambil memandang Kyojangnimnya iba. Sepertinya Kyojangnim benar-benar memiliki masalah yang sulit. Kau tidak tahu Sungmin-ah.. kau akan menemui neraka jika menuruti permintaan Kyojangnimmu itu.

"Begini Sungmin-ah.. Mungkin ini akan merepotkanmu. Tapi saya benar-benar ingin Sungmin-ah menolong saya.. karena ini benar-benar darurat"

Sungmin yang mendengar Kyojangnim memohon secara tak langsung kepadanya sedikit tidak enak. Hal apa yang membuat Kepala sekolahnya sampai memohon untuk meminta pertolongannya.

"Kalau Kyojangnim benar-benar dalam masalah darurat seperti yang Kyojangnim ceritakan.. Saya akan menolong Kyojangnim." Ucap Sungmin tulus. Ya tuhan Sungmin dirimu mengiyakan suatu kesepakatan tanpa tahu permasalahannya. Kau benar-benar polos dan terlalu baik hati. Tidak tahu bahwa nanti ia akan menemui setan di neraka terdalam -_-

Hangeng yang mendengar kesetujuan Sungmin akan permintaannya langsung menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan meremasnya lembut sebagai bentuk terimakasih yang sangat tulus. Hangeng benar-benar berterimakasih akan kesediaan Sungmin karena dengan itu ia akan terbebas dari rengekan putra bungsu evilnya dan tingkah aneh putranya itu.

"Gamsahamnida Sungmin-ah.. Saya benar-benar berterima kasih. Jadi Sungmin-ah bisa mengajar mulai nanti sore. Saya akan memberikan alamat rumah saya nanti sepulang sekolah." Ucap Hangeng bahagia.

Tunggu!

Mengajar?

Sungmin yang mulai merasakan aura tidak mengenakkan setelah mendengar ucapan Kyojangnimnya.. Mulai berpikir cepat. Mengajar? Rumah Kyojangnim? Nanti sore?. Sungmin mulai berpikir.. Kalaupun ia pergi ke rumah Kyojangnimnya tentu saja ia akan bertemu dengan bocah mesum sebelum waktunya itu. Lalu ia kesana mengajar siapa dan untuk apa?. Dan itu nanti sore?..

"K-Kyojangnim.. A-apa perlu saya kerumah anda?" Ucap Sungmin gugup.

"Tentu saja. Memang Sungmin-ah ingin mengajar anak saya dimana? Dirumah saya ada tempat untuk mengajar martial art.. Sungmin-ah tidak perlu mencari tempat lagi." Ucap Hangeng dengan senyum cerah diwajahnya.

Jederrr

Sungmin yang mendengar jawaban Hangeng hanya bisa melotot shock dan mengangakan mulutnya. J-Jadi ia akan mengajar anak dari Kyojangnimnya martial art. Cho Hangeng hanya memiliki dua putra . Yang ia tahu putra pertama Hangeng Cho Donghae sudah bekerja diperusahaan Cho. Tak mungkin kan putra pertama Cho Hangeng di depannya ini akan belajar martial art?. Dan hanya satu kemungkinan terbesar yang akan terjadi.. Putra bungsu Hangenglah yang akan belajar martial art. Dan putra bungsu Cho Hangeng hanya satu. Bocah yang kemarin datang mendobrak pintu ruang kepala sekolah dan memanggil kepala sekolahnya 'Appa'. Dan bocah itu ia pastikan bocah yang melakukan pelecehan terhadapnya di kereta seminggu lalu dan di martial arts room kemarin sore.

Jadi kemungkinan orang yang akan ia ajari adalah Cho Kyuhyun!?.

Sungmin yang sudah bisa menyimpulkan semua pemikiran-pemikiran yang berkeliaran di otaknya langsung mengedipkan matanya yang membelalak dan menelan ludah yang terasa sebesar batu kali di kerongkongannya.. Ia sudah mengambil langkah yang salah. Dan benar-benar salah.

"Wae Sungmin-ah?" Ucap Hangeng bingung melihat ekspresi wajah Sungmin yang menyiratkan keterkejutan yang berlebih.

Sungmin yang sadar akan keterkejutannya segera memperbaiki ekspresinya yang tak pantas dipandang.

"A-Ah N-Ne Kyojangnim" Jawab Sungmin.

"Apa ada masalah Sungmin-ah? Atau kau tidak setuju dengan permintaan saya?" Ucap Hangeng dengan wajah disedih-sedihkan. Akal seorang Cho Hangeng beraksi lagi.

"Aniyo Kyojangnim.. Saya hanya merasa tersanjung karena Kyojangnim memilih saya untuk mengajar putra anda padahal diluar sana masih banyak orang yang lebih terlatih dari saya" Ucap Sungmin sambil meringis dalam hati. Ia benar-benar bodoh sudah mengucapkan kalimat laknat itu.

"Ahh tidak perlu seperti itu.. Sungmin-ah. Saya memilihmu bukan tanpa alasan. Sungmin-ah adalah atlit martial art kebanggaan sekolah ini. Jadi tentu saja saya akan memilih atlit berbakat sekolah ini yang saya sangat banggakan daripada mencari guru lain diluar sana yang belum tentu sepertimu Sungmin-ah." Ucap Hangeng penuh pujian kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin yang mendengar ucapan Hangeng menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah karena tersanjung. Tentu saja ia tersanjung.. Siapa yang tidak tersanjung jika dipuji seperti itu oleh kepala sekolah nan terkenal. Kalian? Mungkin.

"Gamsahamnida Kyojangnim. Anda terlalu menyanjung saya." Ucap Sungmin dengan senyum canggung.

"Gwaenchana.. Nah ini alamat rumah saya.. Nanti sore kamu bisa datang dan mulai mengajar Kyuhyun." Ucap Hangeng sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas berisi alamat rumahnya kepada Sungmin.

"Ne Kyojangnim" Ucap Sungmin sambil mengambil selembar kertas yang diberikan kepala sekolah kepadanya.

"Sekarang kamu bisa kembali ke kelas Sungmin-ah"

"Ne Kyojangnim"

Setelah berpamitan kepada Hangeng Sungmin langsung keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah. Sebelum menutup pintu Sungmin sedikit membungkuk kearah Hangeng dengan senyum diwajahnya. Namun ketika ia sudah memastikan pintu tertutup rapat Sungmin langsung menyenderkan tubuhnya di pintu dan menundukkan kepalanya dengan helaian napas berat.

"Hahh.. Sungmin kau bodoh sekali sudah menerima tiket menuju neraka" Ucap Sungmin kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan nanti didepan bocah mesum itu?" Ucap Sungmin frustasi sambil mengacak-ngacak surai hitam legamnya.

.

"Sungmin-ah?" Sesosok namja tinggi nan tampan terlihat memandang bingung pemuda di depannya yang sedang mengacak-acak surai hitamnya dengan frustasi.

Sungmin yang mendengar sebuah panggilan yang ditujukan untuknya langsung mendongak dan mendapatkan orang yang dikaguminya sedang memandangnya heran. Sungmin langsung membenahi penampilannya dan tersenyum kearah pemuda tampan itu.

"Siwon-ah.." Ucap Sungmin kearah pemuda itu. Siwon adalah ketua Osis nan tampan di sekolahnya ini. Dan Sungmin begitu mengaguminya selain karena tampan Sungmin sangat mengagumi sifat ramah Siwon dan keahliannya dalam beladiri Taekwondo. Siapa yang tidak klepek-klepek?

"Apa yang kau lakukan didepan pintu ruang kepala sekolah Sungmin-ah?" Tanya Siwon.

"Ahh.. tadi aku dipanggil Kyojangnim Siwonnie" Jawab Sungmin.

"Apa tentang perlombaan yang kau ikuti seminggu lagi?" Tanya Siwon. Siwon tentu tahu berita itu selain Osis ia juga seorang atlit beladiri kebanggaan sekolah dan tentu saja ia tahu tentang perlombaan itu karena iapun mengikutinya walaupun lebih kebidang beladiri Taekwondo. Tidak seperti Sungmin yang akan lomba keahlihan seni bela dirinya.

"Aniyo Siwonnie. Aku dipanggil Kyojangnim karena diminta untuk mengajar anak bungsu Kyojangnim martial art." Ucap Sungmin setengah mengumpat di dalam hati. Tentu tidak lupa bahwa ia akan sering bertemu dengan bocah mesum itu.

"Wahh Chukkae Sungmin-ah. Kau hebat bisa dipilih Kyojangnim. Kau pasti senang mendapat tawaran itu dari Kyojangnim.. Apalagi yang aku dengar anak bungsu Kyojangnim itu jenius." Ucap Siwon semangat. Ia ikut bahagia jika temannya ini bahagia menurutnya.

Sungmin yang mendengar ucapan selamat Siwon sedikit meringis. Jenius? Yang ada bocah itu mesum luar dalam. Senang? Sepertinya perasaan itu harus dipastikan kembali. Sungmin sangat terpuruk dengan tawaran itu.

"Ne Gomawo Siwonnie." Ucap Sungmin berterima kasih.

"Aku ingin kembali ke kelas dulu Siwonnie.. Sampai bertemu lagi" Ucap Sungmin sambil berlalu dari hadapan Siwon yang memandang Sungmin bingung karena melihat Sungmin tidak terlalu senang dengan ucapan selamatnya tadi.

.

.

.

Saat ini Sungmin sudah berada tepat di depan pintu gerbang Mansion Cho. Sungmin memandang kagum bangunan didepannya. Ia tidak menyangka alamat rumah Kyojangnimnya ini adalah Mansion yang sering dia kagumi ketika berangkat sekolah. Sungmin sedikit tidak menyangka bahwa keluarga Cho begitu kaya namun itu tidak akan aneh jika keluarga Cho adalah pemilik Cho Corp dan Kyunghee Senior High School tempatnya belajar.

Hahhh

Sungmin menghela nafas lelah.

"Apa aku harus masuk ke dalam bangunan ini? Bangunan ini tempat bersemayamnya bocah setan mesum itu. Apa tidak apa-apa aku masuk? Tapi kalau aku tidak masuk.. Aku akan mengecewakan Kyojangnim. Otokhe?" Ucap Sungmin frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah ia sisir rapi tadi dirumah.

"Kau harus berani menghadapi bocah mesum itu Sungmin-ah.. Bocah itu tidak apa-apanya dibandingkan kau? Fighting!" Ucap Sungmin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Sungmin sudah siap memencet bel di samping pintu gerbang Mansion Cho. Namun sebelum jari telunjuknya menyentuh bel rumah itu tangannya sudah tertarik kembali.

"T-Tapi dari kejadian sebelumnya.. Aku selalu kalah dengan bocah itu." Cemas Sungmin sambil menggigit jarinya gemas. Sungmin masih ingat ia begitu pasrah dirape di kereta dan ruang martial art. Jadi Sungmin simpulkan ia tidak akan kuat menghadapi bocah penuh pesona itu.

"Eomma Otokhe? Otokhe Eomma?" Ucap Sungmin bingung. Sungmin terus menggigiti jari tangannya sendiri. Tidak menyadari seorang pemuda memandangnya bingung dari gazebo Mansion Cho.

.

.

.

"Cogiyo?"

Sungmin yang mendengar sebuah suara dari belakang tubuhnya langsung berbalik. Ia melihat seorang namja tampan sedang memandangnya bingung.

"Apa yang anda lakukan di gerbang rumah saya?" Ucap pemuda tampan itu kepada Sungmin. Sungmin yang sadar bahwa namja yang menegurnya tadi adalah putra pertama Cho Hangeng langsung membungkukkan badannya hormat dengan canggung.

"Mianhae Tuan. Saya hanya bingung apa benar ini rumah Cho Hangeng?" Jawab dan Tanya Sungmin bohong. Ia mana mungkin menjawab bahwa ia sedang frustasi antara memilih masuk ke dalam mansion Cho atau tidak dan bertemu bocah mesum adik dari namja didepannya ini. Itu terlalu konyol.

"Ne.. Benar. Memangnya anda siapa?" Tanya Donghae sopan.

"S-Saya guru martial arts Cho Kyuhyun." Ucap Sungmin berat hati.

"Ahh..Lee Sungmin,kah?.. Anda sudah ditunggu dari tadi oleh adik saya. Silahkan masuk" Ucap Donghae sopan. Donghae memandang Sungmin dengan senyum aneh diwajahnya. Dongsaengnya benar-benar licik. Menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan pujaan hatinya, benar-benar seorang Cho. Donghae memandang wajah Sungmin sekali lagi.

'_Jadi namja ini yang dikejar-kejar dongsaeng evil itu. Manis juga tapi lebih manis Hyukkienya'_

.

.

Setelah Sungmin dipersilahkan duduk oleh Donghae. Donghae langsung berlalu menaiki tangga untuk memanggil Kyuhyun yang masih asik bermalas-malasan di kamar. Donghae membuka pintu kamar dongsaengnya dan mendapati dongsaengnya sedang tidur-tiduran sambil bermain dengan kekasih sehidup sematinya, PSP.

"Kyu.." Panggil Donghae yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

"Hmm" Jawab Kyuhyun malas tanpa memandang Hyungnya yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Kau sudah dicari oleh kelinci manismu. Cepat turun kasihan ia sudah lama menunggu." Jelas Donghae. Kyuhyun yang mendengar perkataan Donghae langsung melempar PSP hitam miliknya ke sembarang arah dan langsung berlari turun tanpa memperdulikan Donghae di belakangnya.

.

.

"HYUNGIEEE…" Teriak Kyuhyun sambil berlari menuruni tangga.

Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun berlari kesetanan menuju kearahnya melotot horror. Sungmin yang sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya segera beranjak dari sofa yang ia duduki namun kalah cepat dengan kecepatan Kyuhyun yang sedang berlari kesetanan. Kyuhyun langsung menumbruk Sungmin yang berdiri di samping sofa dan-

BRUKK

Mereka jatuh disofa dengan posisi Sungmin dibawah dengan keadaan meringis tersiksa dan Kyuhyun diatasnya yang tersenyum sumringah. Kyuhyun dengan kebiasaannya terus menggesek-gesekkan kepalanya ke dada Sungmin. Sungmin yang merasa sedikit risih berusaha mendorong Kyuhyun yang sedang nyaman mendidihnya.

"YAKK Lepas bocah!" gertak Sungmin sambil berusaha melepas kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang memeluknya erat.

"Aniyoo.. Kyunnie merindukan Hyungie.." rengek Kyuhyun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Sungmin.

"MWO? YAKK? Cepat lepaskan bocah! Kita baru bertemu kemarin dan sekarang kau sudah merindukanku?! Kau ingin mencari kesempatan. Hah!?" Kesal Sungmin sambil memegang kedua sisi kepala Kyuhyun agar Kyuhyun berhenti menggesek-gesekkan kepalanya ke dada. Ia merasa geli sungguh dan Sungmin sebenarnya juga ingin melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun tapi itu benar-benar sulit.. Bukannya ia modus tapi apa kalian tidak kesulitan ketika mendorong seseorang yang sedikit lebih kecil darimu yang menindih langsung tubuhmu dan memelukmu erat dan tidak diberikan kesempatan untuk bergerak. Sungmin juga merasa sesak ingatkan itu.

"Tapi Kyunnie benar-benar merindukan Hyungie.." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mendongakkan kepalanya dan memandang Sungmin dengan mata bak anak kucing dibuang.

"YA YA… Jangan pandang aku seperti itu.. I-itu membuatku geli" Sungmin yang melihat pandangan Kyuhyun kearahnya berusaha menoleh ke segala arah menghindari tatapan Kyuhyun ke arahnya.

"Jadi Kyunnie boleh memeluk Hyung dong?" Ucap Kyuhyun semangat sambil menyerukkan kepalanya lebih dalam ke dada Sungmin.

"YAkk! Siapa bilang aku memperbolehkan kau untuk memelukku, Hah? .rang. lepaskan AKU!"

"Ck.. Hyungie dari tadi berisik"Ucap Kyuhyun sedikit terganggu dengan suara Sungmin. Jelas saja terganggu bibir Sungmin berada tepat di atas telinganya.

"Aku berisik karena KAU yang bertingkah! Sekarang lepaskan aku! Sesak!"

"Oke..Oke Kyunnie lepaskan tapi ada syaratnya!" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum aneh yang sayangnya tidak bisa dilihat Sungmin.

"Mwoya?" Tanya Sungmin sedikit tertarik dengan syarat Kyuhyun.

"Pertama Hyung harus berhenti memanggil Kyunnie, bocah! Panggil Kyunnie dengan Kyunnie, ara?" Sungmin yang mendengar syarat Kyuhyun yang tidak terlalu sulit menanggukkan kepalanya.

"Ne.."

"Kedua.. Jika Hyung ingin lepas dari Kyunnie. Hyung harus memanggil Kyunnie dengan beragyeo lalu setelah itu mencium Kyunnie!" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan cengiran lebar di bibirnya.

Sungmin yang mendengar syarat kedua Kyuhyun yang benar-benar aneh dan sangat merugikannya tentu saja keberatan.

"MWOYA?! Syarat macam apa itu?" Ucap Sungmin kesal.

"Itu syarat Kyunnie, Wae Hyungie? Hyungie tidak mau? Oke Kyunnie akan memeluk Hyungie terus." Sungmin yang mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun dengan sedikit terpaksa harus menuruti syarat itu kalaupun tidak ia tidak akan betah berlama-lama dipeluk dan digoda oleh bocah evil diatasnya ini.

"Hahhh.. tidak ada pilihan lain. Baiklah Kyunnie." Kyuhyun yang mendengar Sungmin menyebut namanya segera mendongak dan menatap Sungmin berbinar.

"Oke.. Palli palli"

Sungmin menghela napas berat. Ia tidak mempunyai pilihan lain.. kalaupun ia ingin bertindak keras. Ingat ini rumah boc- maksudnya Kyunnie jadi ia tidak ingin dituduh melakukan kekerasan dan dianggap jahat oleh orang-orang di rumah megah ini jika melihatnya sedang melakukan tindak kekerasan menurut mereka yang sebenarnya tindakan mempertahankan diri bagi Sungmin. Jadi tidak ada pilihan lain.

"Ehem.."

Jeda beberapa saat

"Kyunnie-ya~ … lepaskan Hyungie Ne..Ne..Ne?" Sungmin dengan wajah Aegyonya dan suara yang di-imutkan memandang Kyuhyun dengan aegyo attacknya tak lupa dengan mata yang sedikit dikedip-kedipkan dan bibir yang mengurucut imut.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin melakukan Aegyo di depan matanya hanya bisa merona heboh dan memandang Sungmin tanpa berkedip. Hyungienya begitu imuutt.. Ia ingin sekali mencubitnya ataupun mengantonginya dan membawanya kemana-mana. Kenapa bisa sosok namja yang lebih tua lima tahun darinya itu se-imut itu.

Sungmin yang melihat reaksi tak biasa Kyuhyun hanya bisa memandang Kyuhyun heran. Apa aegyonya gagal?

"KAWAII…"

Teriak Kyuhyun mengagetkan Sungmin. Sungmin yang sedikit kaget mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun yang memujinya segera menundukkan wajahnya yang sedikit merona.

Cup

Cup

Cup

Cup

Cup

Kyuhyun yang tidak tahan dengan ke-imutan Sungmin apalagi ditambah dengan pose malu-malunya dengan semburat merah dipipinya segera mencium pipi dan bibir Sungmin bertubi-tubi.

.

.

"EHEM!"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang mendengar suara interupsi dari samping tubuh mereka segera menoleh. Disana terlihat seorang namja manis sedang berkacak pinggang dan memandang Kyuhyun tajam.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Ucap orang itu. Sungmin yang telah sadar bahwa ia masih dalam posisi berbahaya segera mendorong Kyuhyun yang sedang lengah dengan kuat hingga Kyuhyun terjerembab ke lantai.

Aww

"Aish! Hyukkie Noona mengganggu!" Ucap Kyuhyun kesal sambil mengelus pantatnya yang mencium lantai.

"YAkk! Siapa yang kau panggil Noona?! Aku namja.. setan!" Ucap Eunhyuk kesal. Ia ingin sekali membantai bocah didepannya ini sekarang.

"Whatever.." Ucap Kyuhyun masa bodoh

"Kajja Hyungie kita tinggalkan Noona yang lagi datang bulan ini." Kyuhyun langsung menyeret Sungmin pergi tanpa memperdulikan Eunhyuk yang melotot kesal.

"YAkk! Kau mau kemana bocah urusan kita belum selesai!"

.

.

.

Sekarang tibalah KyuMin di tempat latihan martial art yang khusus di buat oleh Hangeng untuk Kyuhyun di halaman depan samping gazebo Mansion. Sungmin memandang tempat itu kagum. Semuanya sudah Hangeng persiapkan dari mulai matras dan alat-alat yang digunakan untuk latihan martial art. Dan semuanya lengkap..Benar-benar keluarga konglomerat.

"Sekarang kita mulai latihannya" Ucap Sungmin semangat. Ia harus memulihkan moodnya dan bersikap profesional.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar ucapan Sungmin menghela nafas berat. Sebenarnya ia benci sekali terhadap yang namanya olahraga apalagi martial art tapi demi misi pendekatan dengan Hyungienya ia rela berbohong kepada appanya.

"Ne Hyungie" Ucap Kyuhyun tanpa semangat.

"Sekarang kau ganti baju dengan pakaian yang sudah aku bawa ini.. Cepat." Perintah Sungmin sambil menyerahkan pakaian berwarna putih tebal dengan sabuk putih diatasnya.

"Ne hyungie" Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengambil pakaian yang diberikan Sungmin. Pakaian itu adalah pakaian karate Sungmin waktu smp jadi mungkin pas di tubuh Kyuhyun yang lebih kecil darinya. Lalu Kyuhyun tanpa berpikir panjang segera ingin melepaskan celananya di depan Sungmin. Sungmin yang melihat gelagat Kyuhyun yang ingin melepaskan celananya di depannya segera berteriak gelagapan.

"YA..YA..Apa yang kau lakukan bocah!" Ucap Sungmin sambil menutupi matanya dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang melihat reaksi Sungmin menyeringai evil.

"Kyunnie ingin mengganti baju? Wae Hyungie? Hyungie ingin melihat tubuh polos Kyunnie?"

"YAKK siapa yang ingin melihat tubuhmu, Hah? Sekarang pergi kedalam dan ganti bajumu!" Ucap Sungmin sambil masih menutupi matanya.

"Memangnya kenapa Hyungie? Kita kan sama-sama namja?" Ucap Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun sedikit membenarkan namun ada perasaan lain yang membuatnya aneh ketika melihat Kyuhyun ingin melepaskan pakaian di depannya.

"Andweee….kau ganti baju di dalam sekarang!" Perintah Sungmin kesal. Bisa-bisanya ia digoda oleh bocah ini.

"Ne ne Hyungie" Pasrah Kyuhyun.

Setelah Kyuhyun membalas perkataan Sungmin segera ia berlalu ke dalam Mansion untuk mengganti bajunya dengan pakaian yang Sungmin berikan. Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun berlalu dari hadapannya sedikit menoleh dan memandang punggung Kyuhyun yang berjalan memunggunginya sambil memegang dadanya yang berdetak keras.

"Aish!"

.

.

.

Sekarang Kyuhyun sudah siap berdiri di depan Sungmin dengan pakaian karateka yang melekat ditubuhnya. Terlihat Sungmin yang setia berbicara panjang lebar memberi Kyuhyun sedikit pengetahuan tentang martial arts namun berbeda dengan Sungmin yang dengan semangat memberi berbagai ceramah, Kyuhyun yang berdiri di depan Sungmin dengan cuek bebeknya dan kepala menunduk dengan kaki yang digoyang-goyangnya mendengar malas ocehan Sungmin sambil berdecak malas.

"Sekarang waktunya pemanasan!" Perintah Sungmin

"Ne." Ucap Kyuhyun singkat bin malas.

"Sekarang untuk pemanasan kau boc-

"Kyunnie Hyung.." rengek Kyuhyun ketika mendengar Sungmin memanggilnya bocah kembali. Sungmin yang mendengar protesan Kyuhyun hanya bisa berdecak pelan.

"Ne..Ne Kyunnie~.. Sekarang kau berlari mengitari taman ini sebanyak sepuluh kali untuk pemanasan" Ucap Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang mendengar ucapan Sungmin segera mendongak dan melotot. Sepertinya uri Sungmin ingin balas dendam

"MWO?! Sepuluh kali Hyung? Apa itu tidak terlalu banyak?" Protes Kyuhyun. Bisa remuk tubuhnya kalau berlari mengitari taman Mansion depan sebanyak sepuluh kali apalagi ia sejak dulu malas berolah raga. Dan perlu kalian ketahui taman Mansion Cho itu tidak kecil. Tentu saja berlari mengitari taman sepuluh kali itu memberatkan. Hyungienya ini ingin mengajarkannya martial arts atau ingin membunuhnya.

"Wae? Keberatan, Kyunnie?" Tanya Sungmin dengan nada mendayu.

"Tentu saja Kyunnie keberatan Hyungie. Hyungie tidak lihat taman ini luas Hyungie? Tidak bisakah lima kali saja Hyungie?" Rengek Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin memohon.

"Aniyo.. tidak ada penawaran" Ucap Sungmin sambil menyembunyikan tawanya yang ingin segera meledak melihat wajah merajuk Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun yang mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Sedikit memutar otak.

"Baiklah sepuluh kali! Tapi sepuluh kali putaran sama dengan duapuluh kali poppo." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menaik turunkan alis sebelah kanannya.

"MWO?! Kenapa bisa seperti itu?! Aku gurumu dan aku yang berhak membuat peraturan!" Ucap Sungmin kesal.

"Wae? Hyungie sekarang mengajar dimana? Yang membayar Hyungie siapa? Dan sekarang Hyungie berada dimana?.. Di tempat kekuasaan Kyunnie kan? Jadi yang berkuasa disini Kyunnie bukan Hyungie! Jadi Kyunnie berhak membuat peraturan, yang membayar Hyungie kan Appa Kyunnie."

Sungmin yang mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun hanya bisa melongo dan membulatkan mulutnya membentuk huruf O. Anak ini memang benar-benar pintar berbicara tak salah ia disebut si jenius lidah tajam.

"T-Tap-

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Hyungie. Hyungie masih ingin menyuruh ku lari sepuluh kali putaran, Hem?" ucap Kyuhyun penuh kemenangan. Sungmin yang mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah.

"Baiklah lima kali putaran."

"Lima kali putaran, sepuluh kali poppo!"

"YAKK! Itu sudah paling rendah dan apa-apaan sepuluh kali poppo?!" Ucap Sungmin mencak-mencak.

"Oke Oke Hyungie.. lima kali putaran lima kali poppo! Dan itu tidak boleh diganggu gugat."

"T-tap-

.

"Oke Hyung saatnya Kyunnie pemanasan" Teriak Kyuhyun semangat. Tanpa memperdulikan protesan Sungmin.

.

.

Saat ini terlihat Kyuhyun sedang berlari mengitari taman halaman depan Mansion Cho dengan diiringi tatapan Sungmin dan dua orang namja dari balkon atas Mansion Cho.

"Hae-ya.. Apa namja itu yang kau ceritakan kemarin?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil menatap Donghae.

"Ne. Namja itu kelinci incaran Kyunnie, Hyukkie. Wae?" Jawab Hangeng dengan pandangan terus menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang berlari mengitari halaman depan Mansion.

"Gwaenchana.. Hanya saja aku tidak menyangka Kyunnie menyukai namja yang lebih tua lima tahun darinya." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Donghae.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka. Sungmin yang ia igaukan saat tidur dan nama Sungmin yang ia coret-coretkan di buku pelajarannya itu adalah namja berumur 17 tahun. Tapi biarkan saja Kyunnie memilih sosok yang ia cintai. Dan kau lihat, chagiya? Wajah Sungmin tidak sesuai dengan usianya.. Sungmin lebih cocok menjadi murid TK dibandingkan siswa senior high school dan kurasa cocok dengan wajah dongsaeng evilku yang boros, Hahahaha"

Eunhyuk yang mendengar ucapan Donghae hanya bisa mendongak dan memukul bahu Donghae pelan.

"Ck.. Kau itu. Begitu-begitu Kyunnie masih dongsaeng evil jeniusmu Hae-ya." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Donghae.

"Ne.. Hyukkie Chagiya" Balas Donghae.

.

BRUKK

.

"Hae-ya Kyuhyun PINGSAN!"

.TBC.

Author Note :

Annyeong Yeorobeun \(*0*)/

Dita kembali lagi dengan sequel part 2 yang benar-benar gaje, flat, dan failed.  
Benar-benar gk percaya diri buat updet part ini. Berasa part ini gaje sekali dan gk ada feel. T.T  
Mianhae~

Dan untuk kelamaan updet. Oke alasan itu adalah ide yang benar-benar stuck dan wabah WB yang menyerang. -_-..  
Aktivitas sekolah yang sudah mulai berjalan mungkin membuat ff ini akan sedikit lama updet.

Tapi untuk readers yang selalu setia membaca,me-review, memfavorite dan memfollow ff ini, saya ucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih.  
Dita bagaikan butiran debu tanpa kalian *alay

Saya harap Part ini tidak mengecewakan.  
Untuk pertanyaannya Dita akan jawab dibawah ini:

**A&Q**

**Q : Perbedaan umur KyuMin berapa?**

**A : Perbedaan umur KyuMin disini 5 tahun. Tidak terlalu jauh lah. Dan penjelasan ini udah tercantum di Chap 1.**

**Q : Kyuhyun ingin apa?**

**A : Pertanyaan itu udah kejawab di atas. Uri Kyunnie ingin Sungmin jadi guru martial art.**

**Q : Sequelnya ini bakal berchapterkah?**

**A : Sequelnya memang akan berchapter tapi cuma shortchapter. Mungkin hanya sampai Part 5. Aku belum bisa buat yang panjang-panjang -_-" #apadeh**

**Q : Kenapa Sungmin cuma pasrah diyadongin sama Kyu?**

**A: Kalau pertanyaan ini tanya langsung sama Sungminnya :D**

**Q : ffnya ini bakal ringan kan? Gk hurt?**

**A : Tenang aja.. FFnya bakal ringan seringan kapas ;D**

**Q: Annyeong dita, Annyeong Eonnie, Saeng, dongsaengie.**

**A : Wahh.. ada yang nyapa juga ya?. Gak nyangka. Tapi Nado Annyeong chingudeul, Eonnie, Saengie :D *Kecupbasah. Salam kenal :D**

**Q: Untuk PMnya. Author berasal darimana?**

**A : Saya dari Pulau Dewata Bali :D**

**Special Thanks**

** .1272. kyumin pu. nova137. haneunahhh18. maria8. gyumin4ever. rii-ka. .1. marwahelf. hyunkikyuminalways4ever. abilhikmah. BabyBlueBunny137. Chlie hanariunnse. reaRelf. liyahseull. HyaKyuMin. ammyikmubmik. LiveLoveKyumin. minnie kyumin. KyuMinsimple0713. chintiasakurai1. dewikaa. sitara1083. . ShinJiWoo920202. AnjarHana137. Aegyeo789. cho ri rin. Cho Gyu Ming. 010132joy. sissy. Haruka Elf137. cho kyuminnie. KyuMin ELF. TiffyTiffanyLee. ichanpresidentofkms. PRISNA SPARKYU. allea1186. GaemGyu137. LeeDiah. Chominhyun. anakkyumin. Okalee. kyumin. fariny. bebek. Lee sunrin hyung. . dan Para Guest yang sayangnya kalian tidak mencantumkan nama T.T. Dan tak lupa para siders, terimakasih sudah membaca^^ namun saya akan sangat berterima kasih dengan kemunculan kalian nanti :D.**

**.**

**.**

Terimakasih semua

Mind to review?


	4. Sequel Part 3

oo

Express Accident

©Ditassi

A Kyumin Fanfiction

oo

Sequel Part 3

~oOo~

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

* * *

Happy Reading

.

.

.

BRUKK

"Hae-ya Kyuhyun PINGSAN!"

.

Eunhyuk berteriak terkejut ketika ia melihat Kyuhyun terjatuh ketika berlari di putaran keempatnya. Eunhyuk dengan sigap melepas pelukannya di lengan Donghae dan beranjak sambil menarik lengan Donghae untuk mengikutinya turun dari balkon ke halaman depan Mansion tanpa memperdulikan reaksi Donghae. Eunhyuk yang merasakan Donghae tidak beranjak sedikitpun ketika ia tarik menoleh kearah Donghae dan memandangnya heran.

"HAE-Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kajja! Kita turun, kau tidak lihat Kyuhyun pingsan?" Ucap Eunhyuk sedikit kesal sambil terus menarik lengan Donghae namun Donghae hanya diam sambil memandang Kyuhyun di bawah yang sedang terkapar.

"Donghae-ya! Kenapa diam saja.. Kajja turun kasihan Kyuhyun pingsan dibawah!" Eunhyuk benar-benar kesal sekarang. Donghae sebagai Hyung malah berdiam diri melihat dongsaengnya pingsan kelelahan di bawah.

"DONGHAE! Aku benar-benar tak percaya kau sejahat ini. Kau tidak lihat Kyuhyun dongsaengmu itu pingsan dan kau hanya diam dan melihatnya tanpa berbuat apa-apa?!. Kau benar-benar Hyung jahat! Aku kecewa padamu, Hae-ya" Ucap Eunhyuk sambil menatap Donghae dengan pandangan yang berkaca-kaca. Walaupun ia bukan HyungKyuhyun tapi ia benar-benar menyayangi Kyuhyun seperti dongsaengnya sendiri walaupun Kyuhyun sering menjahilinya. Dan melihat Donghae namjachingunya hanya diam melihat Kyuhyun pingsan benar-benar membuatnya kecewa.

"Hyukkie-ya apa yang kau katakan, Sayang?" Ucap Donghae sambil berusaha menghapus air mata yang menetes dari kedua mata indah Eunhyuk namun segera di tepis oleh Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menatap Donghae tajam dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Hyukkie-ya kau kenapa, Sayang?" Ucap Donghae ketika tangannya yang ingin menghapus air mata kekasihnya malah di tepis oleh kekasihnya.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya padamu?! Kau kenapa?" Ucap Eunhyuk dengan nada kecewa.

"Hey Hey.. Sayang, Kenapa kau menangis dan menatapku seperti itu, Hm?" Ucap Donghae sambil menangkup wajah Eunhyuk yang masih berurai air mata. Donghae dengan sabar menghapus air mata Eunhyuk walaupun Eunhyuk sedikit tidak memperdulikannya.

"Kau masih bertanya? Kau tidak lihat dongsaengmu itu sedang tergeletak dibawah! Dan kau tidak memperdulikannya!" Ucap Eunhyuk sambil menghempaskan tangan Donghae dan ingin beranjak turun menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Hyukkie-ya dengarkan aku dulu. Kenapa kau menjadi marah seperti ini." Ucap Donghae sambil mencekal tangan Eunhyuk.

"Tentu saja aku marah, Hae-ya!" Ujar Eunhyuk sambil menatap Donghae Kesal.

"Kau marah hanya karena Kyuhyun pingsan dan aku menghiraukannya,hm?" Eunhyuk yang mendengar Donghae berucap polos seperti itu langsung menatap Donghae tajam. Ia tidak percaya namjachingunya ini bisa berbicara semudah itu ketika ia melihat dongsaengnya sendiri sedang tergeletak dibawah sana.

"Hey.. Jangan marah padaku. Kita lihat dulu apa yang terjadi dan kau boleh marah padaku sayang." Eunhyuk yang mendengar ucapan Donghae hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Donghae yang melihat Eunhyuk memperlihatkan ekspresi bingung menggemaskannya langsung menyeret Eunhyuk ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

.

.

.

BRUKK

Sungmin yang mendengar suara benda jatuh segera menoleh kearah suara itu berasal. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika ia melihat Kyuhyun tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah dengan keringat bercucuran ditubuhnya.

"Hae-ya Kyuhyun PINGSAN!"

Sungmin yang mendengar seseorang berteriak Kyuhyun pingsan dan melihat Kyuhyun pingsan segera berlari kearah tubuh Kyuhyun yang sedang berbaring di atas tanah.

"Kyu.. Kyuhyun-ah!"

Panggil Sungmin. Sungmin mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping tubuh pingsan Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggapai kepala Kyuhyun dan memangkunya dipangkuannya. Dengan panik Sungmin menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyuhyun berusaha menyadarkan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu! Ireona! Kyuhyun-ah!" Ucap Sungmin sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyuhyun. Sungmin semakin panik melihat Kyuhyun tidak merespon sama sekali panggilannya maupun tepukan di pipinya.

"KYU IREONA! Kau jangan menakutiku! KYUHYUN-AH!" Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun masih memejamkan matanya dan tidak melihat reaksi apapun dari Kyuhyun mulai menangis. Ia panik, ia bingung, ia kesal dan merasa bersalah ketika melihat Kyuhyun tak sadarkan diri karena ia menyuruh Kyuhyun berlari.

"A-apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?! Kyu! Kyunnie-ya! Ireonayo.. Jebal" Sungmin terus menangis dalam kebingungan.

"A-Apa aku harus memberi napas buatan?" Ucap Sungmin kembali sambil memandang Kyuhyun yang masih memejamkan kedua matanya.

"T-Tapi.. Aish! Jangan pikirkan itu Sungmin-ah! Kau harus menyelamatkan Kyuhyun sekarang! Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena membuatnya pingsan!" Ucap Sungmin kepada dirinya sendiri.

Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah. Dengan tekad nekatnya Sungmin menarik napas dalam lalu menangkup pipi Kyuhyun dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang bibir Kyuhyun. Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya untuk memberi Kyuhyun napas buatan. Sungmin terus menundukkan kepalanya dengan dadanya yang terus berdebar-debar kencang antara gugup dan takut. Jarak mereka semakin menipis dan-

Cup

Grep

Sungmin memelototkan matanya shock ketika ia melihat Kyuhyun membuka matanya tepat ketika bibirnya menyentuh bibir Kyuhyun. Tepat dengan bibir itu saling bersentuhan tangan kanan Kyuhyun menekan tengkuk Sungmin untuk memperdalam kecupannya dan sedikit menahan tangan Sungmin yang ingin menghindar. Sungmin yang sadar telah tertipu segera memberontak ingin melepaskan diri.

"Hmmmppp… Eunghhhh..Hmmmppp..phuaahh" Sungmin dengan usaha berontak dan dorongannya pun bisa melepaskan diri. Ia mendelik menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Namun yang ditatap hanya memasang wajah innocent penuh tipunya.

"A-Apa yang kau? K-kau menipuku?!" Ucap Sungmin shock sambil memegang bibirnya dengan tangannya yang bergetar. Ia tidak percaya dengan bodohnya ia kembali di tipu oleh Kyuhyun. Dan dengan bodohnya lagi ia sempat menangis tadi.

"Mwo? Menipu? Maksud Hyungie apa?" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin bingung. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu maksud perkataan Sungmin.

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu!" Ucap Sungmin marah.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu Hyungie" Ucap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin bingung. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa ia dituduh menipu apalagi sekarang kedua mata foxy Sungmin terlihat sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Kau jangan berbohong!" Teriak Sungmin. Sungmin sangat merasa kecewa sekarang.

"Kau benar-benar jahat..hiks.. aku tidak marah ketika kau melecehkanku..hiks.. aku tidak marah kau menjailiku. T-Tapi aku paling tidak suka dibohongi..huks.. Kau tidak tahu betapa a-aku panik dan menyesal tadi..hiks." Ucap Sungmin sambil terisak pelan. Sungmin benar-benar tidak bisa memaafkan Kyuhyun. Ia benar-benar kecewa dengan Kyuhyun yang dengan tega membohonginya. Apa Kyuhyun tidak tahu bahwa ia benar-benar panik dan merasa bersalah saat melihatnya jatuh pingsan.

"H-Hyung W-waeyo? Kenapa Hyung menangis?" Kyuhyun yang melihat wajah Sungmin berurai air mata gelagapan sendiri. Melihat Sungmin menangis karenanya benar-benar membuatnya merasa sangat bersalah. Apa karena ia tiba-tiba mencium Hyungienya, sampai Hyungienya ini menangis. Tapi biasanya ia melakukan yang lebih parah dari ini tapi Hyungienya tidak sampai menangis seperti ini.

"Apa Hyung marah karena Kyu mencium Hyung?" Ucap Kyuhyun lembut sambil memberanikan diri untuk menangkup kedua belah pipi gembil Sungmin. Menghapus setiap lelehan air mata yang terus meluncur bebas dari kedua mata foxy indahnya.

Sungmin diam, ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mata yang penuh akan sirat kekecewaan. Merasakan usapan dan tangkupan hangat di kedua belah pipinya membuat Sungmin merasa hangat dan melihat tatapan mata Kyuhyun yang teduh dan polos membuat Sungmin semakin melemah. Namun Sungmin terlanjur kecewa dengan tindakan Kyuhyun yang membohonginya. Kyuhyun yang merasakan tatapan Sungmin membuatnya merasa semakin bersalah, namun ia tidak tahu apa yang membuat Hyungienya ini marah padanya.

"Hyungie…" Panggil Kyuhyun lembut.

"Apa Hyungie marah karena Kyu memaksa mencium Hyungie?" Tanya Kyuhyun kembali sambil menatap dalam wajah Sungmin yang menunduk menahan tangis kekecewaannya.

Sungmin yang mendengar pertanyaan kyuhyun yang terucap kembali mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Sungguh ia tidak marah saat Kyuhyun menciumnya tapi Kyuhyun yang berpura-pura pingsan adalah hal yang benar-benar membuatnya sangat kecewa. Ia benar-benar benci dibohongi.

"Hyung jawab pertanyaan Kyu. Apa Hyung marah karena itu? Kyu benar-benar minta maaf Hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memandang sendu Sungmin yang sedang menunduk dan tidak ingin melihat wajahnya. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah sekaligus sedih ketika melihat Hyungienya menangis dan tidak ingin menatap wajahnya.

Sungmin mendongak menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang memandangnya sendu. Sungmin sedikit tercekat ketika melihat binar mata Kyuhyun yang meredup, tersirat penuh penyesalan dan permintaan maaf yang tulus.

"Aku tidak marah soal itu… Aku hanya kecewa ketika kau membohongiku. Hahhh… Aku paling benci dibohongi dan tadi kau membohongiku dengan berpura-pura pingsan tapi tiba-tiba kau malah menciumku." Ucap Sungmin akhirnya. Jujur Sungmin sedikit terenyuh ketika melihat tatapan sendu Kyuhyun yang menatapnya. Jadi apa salahnya untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini baik-baik.

"Dan yang paling membuatku kecewa.. kau berpura-pura tidak tahu." Ucap Sungmin sambil menatap kedua mata _obsidian _Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar ucapan Sungmin menatap Sungmin bingung. Berbohong? Berpura-pura pingsan?. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Mwo? Aku berpura-pura pingsan?" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ne.. Tadi kau jatuh dan tergeletak dibawah. Aku berusaha membangunkanmu tapi kau berpura-pura tidak sadar." Ucap Sungmin. Ia sedikit kesal ketika mengingat kejadian memalukan itu.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar ucapan Sungmin sedikit memutar otaknya.

"Jadi maksud Hyung.. Kyu berpura-pura jatuh dan berpura-pura pingsan agar Kyu bisa mencium Hyungie?" Ucap Kyuhyun. Sekarang ia sudah mengerti apa yang terjadi tadi sehingga Hyungienya sempat marah kepadanya.

"Ne.." Ucap Sungmin bingung ketika melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum kearahnya.

"Hyungie.." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil membingkai kembali wajah Sungmin dan mengarahkannya untuk menatap kedua matanya.

"Hyungie salah paham. Siapa bilang Kyu pingsan, hm? Kyu tadi memang jatuh. Tapi Kyu jatuh karena kelelahan." Ucap Kyuhyun penuh kesabaran. Sontak membuat Sungmin sedikit merona ketika menyadari sikap dewasa Kyuhyun keluar.

"T-tapi tadi ketika aku memanggilmu untuk bangun. Kau sama sekali tidak bergerak maupun membuka matamu." Ucap Sungmin dengan rona merah yang semakin kentara dipipi gembilnya.

"Soal itu.. Kyu benar-benar merasa kelelahan. Tubuh Kyu tiba-tiba sulit digerakkan dan kepala Kyu terasa sangat pusing. Karena itu Kyu malas untuk menanggapi Hyungie dan juga Kyu malas nanti ketika Kyu membuka mata. Hyung akan menyuruh Kyu untuk lari lagi." Ucap Kyuhyun panjang lebar menjelaskan apa yang terjadi menurut versinya.

"Dan soal ciuman itu. Kyu sedikit terkejut ketika Hyung malah mencium Kyu. Jadi daripada membuang kesempatan emas lebih baik dinikmati Hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun kembali sambil diiringi senyum lebar diwajahnya.

Sedangkan Sungmin yang mendengar apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Jadi semua itu hanya karena pemikiran bodohnya yang menganggap Kyuhyun pingsan dan tindakan nekatnya yang ingin memberi napas buatan. Sungmin merasa dirinya benar-benar bodoh sekarang. Kenapa ia bisa sebodoh itu sampai tidak bisa membedakan orang pingsan dan tidak?. Tapi itu bukan sepenuhnya salah ia karena ketika ia melihat Kyuhyun terjatuh ia mendengar seseorang berteriak bahwa Kyuhyun pingsan. Jadi itu bukan sepenuhnya kebodohannya. Iya itu benar!.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin hanya melamun dan tidak menghiraukan eksistensinya sekarang. Segera mengusap pipi Sungmin.

"Hyungie?" Panggil Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang mendengar sebuah panggilan merdu yang menyapa gendang telinganya segera sadar dari lamunan bodohnya. Ia menatap wajah Kyuhyun didepannya namun beberapa detik kemudian ia langsung menunduk. Dadanya berdebar-debar kencang, wajahnya merona heboh ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang sekarang tepat berada depannya dengan wajah yang penuh peluh, rambut yang acak-acakan namun cool dan pakaian karateka yang membuat dada sedikit bidang Kyuhyun terekspose di depan matanya. Kyuhyun benar-benar terlihat _manly dan _sexy saat ini.

'_Apa yang kau pikirkan Sungmin!" _Rutuk Sungmin dalam hati sambil berusaha meredakan detak jantungnya.

"Hyungie-ya" Panggil Kyuhyun lagi. Ia sedikit bingung ketika melihat Sungmin hanya menundukkan wajahnya dan tidak ingin melihat wajahnya. Apa hyungienya ini masih marah?.

"Hyungie-ya. Hyungie masih marah sama Kyu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun sedikit merasa bersalah. Ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Kyuhyun ini juga karena kebodohannya dan orang yang berteriak tadi. Jadi Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya dan berusaha menatap Kyuhyun.

"A-aniya H-Hyung t-tidak marah" Ucap Sungmin terbata penuh gugup. Ia benar-benar tidak sanggup melihat wajah Kyuhyun saat ini. Jantungnya serasa ingin meledak. Jadi setelah mengucapkan itu Sungmin langsung beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun tanpa sekalipun menoleh kebelakang. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menatap Sungmin bingung. Baru kali ini Hyungienya memanggil dirinya Hyung?. Namun tidak bertahan lama kebingungan Kyuhyun terganti dengan senyum cerah dibibirnya. Ini kemajuan pesat untuknya.

"HYUNGIE! Hyungie mau kemana?" Panggil Kyuhyun.

"K-kita istirahat limabelas menit!" Balas Sungmin dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tersenyum di balik punggungnya.

.

.

.

Sedangkan dari atas balkon terlihat Eunhyuk sedang melotot shock dengan mulut menganga lebar di pelukan kekasihnya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka dengan apa yang ia lihat tadi. Kyuhyun yang tadinya tergeletak di atas tanah yang dengan paniknya Sungmin ingin menolong tiba-tiba malah membuka matanya dan menahan tengkuk Sungmin yang ingin memberikan napas buatan untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Eunhyuk benar-benar tidak menyangka kelakuan Kyuhyun seperti itu. Tapi berpikir Kyuhyun adalah seorang evil Cho Family tentu saja itu tidak terlalu mengejutkan. Itu baru seberapa dari pada Hyung nemonya yang melakukan hal yang lebih parah untuk mendapatkannya dulu.

"Sekarang kau masih ingin marah padaku, Sayang?" Ucap Donghae sambil mengeratkan pelukannya dan menatap Eunhyuk yang masih dalam keadaan terkejut.

"H-Hae-ya.. Itu t-tadi?" Ucap Eunhyuk sambil menoleh kearah Donghae kekasihnya dan menunjuk kearah KyuMin.

"Iya Sayang. Seharusnya kau sudah tahu sifat adik iparmu itu." Ucap Donghae. Menatap wajah Eunhyuk yang sedikit merona malu mendengar perkataan Donghae kekasihnya.

"T-tapi tadi aku lihat Kyuhyun benar-benar jatuh pingsan Hae-ya. Ia benar-benar terlihat pingsan." Jawab Eunhyuk.

"Ck. Sepertinya kau harus banyak belajar tentang sifat evil adik iparmu itu, Sayang" Ucap Donghae sambil mengecup puncak kepala Eunhyuk sayang.

"T-tapi aku masih penasaran." Eunhyuk mendongak menatap Donghae.

"Jangan bahas itu lagi sayang. Sekarang kita nikmati waktu berdua kita, Arra?" Ucap Donghae memandang wajah Eunhyuk. Lalu mengajak Eunhyuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ne"

.

.

.

Beberapa menit setelah waktu istirahat selesai. Sekarang pasangan tercinta kita sedang melakukan sedikit gerakan untuk melemaskan otot supaya tidak terjadi cidera pada saat nanti melakukan gerakan. Dengan Sungmin yang berada di depan memberikan contoh dan Kyuhyun yang berdiri hadapannya terlihat sedikit serius melakukan gerakan. Ingat! Hanya sedikit serius, Karena tanpa di ketahui Sungmin Kyuhyun selalu menatap Sungmin dengan khidmat ketika Sungmin melakukan gerakan.

'_Sexy' _itulah gumaman yang terucap dari bibir Kyuhyun sambil menggerakkan tubuhnya asal tidak seserius Sungmin didepannya.

Sedangkan Sungmin sedaritadi sebenarnya sedang menahan gugup. Ia masih ingat kejadian memalukan sekaligus mendebarkan yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu. Ia benar-benar merasakan bahwa sosok Kyuhyun yang bengal, pervert, dan evil menghilang begitu saja tadi dan tergantikan dengan sosok yang tampan, lembut dan begitu gentle memperlakukannya dengan lembut.

Blush

'_Aish apa yang pikirkan Sungmin! Fokus! Fokus Sungmin Pabbo-ya!' _Itulah rutukan Sungmin di dalam hatinya ketika menyadari wajahnya yang memanas karena pikirannya yang dengan lancang membayangkan sosok didepannya ini tadi.

"Hyungie-ah"

"NE!"

Sungmin yang mendengar sebuah suara memanggilnya langsung mendongakkan wajahnya dan menjawab panggilan itu dengan lantang. Namun menyadari bahwa yang memanggilnya Kyuhyun dan sekarang wajahnya dalam keadaan memerah Sungmin segera menunduk kembali. Kyuhyun yang melihat reaksi Sungmin hanya mengerut bingung.

"Kapan kita akan berlatih gerakan? Waktu pemanasan sudah cukup." Sungmin yang mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun hanya melongo. Jadi berapa lama ia tadi melamun sampai tidak menyadari waktu pemanasan sudah berlangsung lama.

"A-ah Ne.. Sekarang kita akan berlatih-

"Kyu ingin belajar memutarkan tongkat di tangan itu Hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun menyela ucapan Sungmin.

"Mwo? Itu gerakan sulit Kyu. Kau tidak akan bisa. Butuh belajar cukup lama untuk pemula sepertimu." Ucap Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

"Tapi aku ingin itu dan Hyungie harus mau. Hyung ingatkan ucapan Kyu tadi?. Kyu yang berhak membuat peraturan disini!"

"EH?"

Sungmin hanya bisa menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan sedikit kesal. Bocah didepannya ini hanya menjadi lembut dan gentle di saat tertentu saja dan sekarang bocah ini sudah kembali ke sifat aslinya yaitu arogan dan evil. Sungmin hanya bisa menghela napas kali ini.

.

.

"Baiklah terserahmu.." Jawab Sungmin pasrah. Sangat sulit melawan bocah di depannya ini. Dan bisa dipastikan walaupun ia melawan itu tidak akan pernah berhasil.

"Yeahh Hyungie yang terbaik!"

"Sekarang perhatikan ini baik-baik" Sungmin terlihat mengambil tongkat yang bersender di sebuah tiang. Terlihat ia sedang memasang sedikit kuda-kuda.

"Pegang tongkatnya seperti ini. Jangan terlalu erat.. rilex namun jangan terlalu lemah. Lalu lakukan seperti ini." Terlihat Sungmin sedikit menggerakkan tongkatnya kearah depan dan belakang. Sungmin menggerakkan tongkat dengan pelan agar Kyuhyun bisa memperhatikan gerakan tangannya.

"Perhatikan gerakan tangan dan jari-jari tanganku. Ketika tongkat ini berpindah jari-jari tangan akan menangkap dan melepas bagian tongkat yang dipegang secara bergantian agar bisa bergerak kedepan dan kebelakang. Kau harus bisa menggerakkan jari-jari tanganmu dengan cepat. Seimbangkan tanganmu agar tongkatnya tidak terlepas." Jelas Sungmin sambil terus memperaktekkan gerakan tangannya.

Kyuhyun dengan cermat memperhatikan gerakan tongkat dan jari-jari Sungmin. Ia benar-benar tertarik untuk bisa melakukan gerakan itu.

Prok Prok Prok

"Keren..Aku harus bisa melakukan itu. Dan pasti bisa." Seru Kyuhyun setelah melihat Sungmin menyelesaikan gerakannya. Kyuhyun dengan percaya diri menatap Sungmin dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hyungie.. kemarikan tongkatnya Kyu ingin mencobanya." Ucap Kyuhyun meminta.

Sungmin terlihat bingung antara mengijinkan atau tidak. Jujur ia tidak percaya bocah didepannya ini bisa melakukan gerakan itu. Karena ia sendiri harus berlatih cukup lama untuk menguasai ini. Namun bocah ini dengan sekali lihat dan dengan percaya diri ingin mencoba melakukannya. Sungmin tahu anak ini jenius tapi belum tentu Kyuhyun akan jenius di bidang martial art, kan?.

"Palli Hyung." Seru Kyuhyun tak sabaran.

"Ige.." Dengan pasrah Sungmin menuruti permintaan Kyuhyun. Jujur ia tidak ingin beradu mulut dengan bocah jenius ini. Ia pasti akan kalah. Jadi daripada membuang tenaganya lebih baik mengalah saja.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun yang sudah menggenggam tongkat itu tersenyum cerah. Ia sangat percaya diri bisa melakukan gerakan seperti Sungmin Hyungienya. Jadi ia bersiap memasang kuda-kuda seperti yang Sungmin lakukan. Lalu dengan perlahan ia menggerakkan tongkat ditangannya ke depan dan ke belakang. Tongkat itu berputar dengan baik walaupun sedikit kaku.

Sungmin yang melihat gerakan Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut. Kyuhyun bisa menggerakkan tongkat itu dengan benar walupun masih kaku dan perlahan-lahan.

"Hyungie.. Ini seperti memutar stick drum." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memandang Sungmin.

"Ne.. Memang gerakannya sedikit mirip tapi ada perbe-KYU!

Sungmin menjawab ucapan Kyuhyun sambil terus memandang Kyuhyun namun ucapannya terputus ketika ia melihat Kyuhyun memutar tongkatnya semakin keras. Sungmin panik dan menyuruh Kyuhyun berhenti.

"KYU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ITU-

AWAS KYU!

Swing

Ctack

Dagh

Brugh

Akhhh

Teriakan Sungmin terhenti dan berganti seruan seketika ketika ia melihat tongkat Kyuhyun yang berputar cukup cepat terlepas dari genggaman Kyuhyun dan melayang berputar keatas. Kyuhyun yang terkejut melihat tongkat itu terlepas hanya bisa terdiam shock. Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun dalam bahaya dengan segera bertindak menyelamatkan Kyuhyun, namun terlambat .. Tongkat itu sudah jatuh memukul tengkuk dan pundak Kyuhyun sebelum Sungmin memeluk erat Kyuhyun dan mereka berdua terjatuh keluar dari matras dengan posisi Kyuhyun dibawah dan Sungmin diatas Kyuhyun memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

Sungmin yang menyadari Kyuhyun berada dibawahnya tidak merintih maupun bergerak sedikitpun segera menunduk. Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat Kyuhyun tak sadarkan diri dengan bagian pelipis yang berdarah karena terbentur benda keras.

"Kyu! Kyu! Ireona Kyu!" Sungmin menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyuhyun panik sambil terus memanggil Kyuhyun supaya sadar. Namun Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bergeming.

"KYU! Jangan bercanda! Hiks..KYU IREONA! KYUNNIE-YA..Hiks." Sungmin semakin panik ketika menyadari tangannya sudah berisi darah dari luka di pelipis Kyuhyun. Dengan terus berusaha menyadarkan Kyuhyun Sungmin menangis tersedu.

.

Dengan berurai air mata Sungmin bangkit dari atas Kyuhyun dan berlari ke dalam Mansion Cho meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tergeletak untuk mencari bantuan.

"TOLONG! Hiks.. DONGHAE-SSI..Hiks..KYOJANGNIM!" Sungmin terus berteriak kalap dengan bibir yang semakin bergetar. Sekarang ia harus mencari bantuan.

"DONGHAE-SSI!"

Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang mendengar nama Donghae terdengar dari lantai bawah segera berlari kebawah. Melihat Sungmin yang menangis dan berteriak kalap membuat mereka ikut panik sendiri.

"Ada apa Sungmin-ssi? Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu? D-dan kenapa tanganmu berdarah seperti itu?" Donghae yang melihat keadaan Sungmin yang mengenaskan mengeluarkan pertanyaan beruntun.

"A-aniya Donghae-ssi. K-Kyuhyun..Hiks." Sungmin yang sekarang sudah panik sama sekali tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Membuat Donghae mengernyit bingung.

"Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun!?"

"K-Kyuhyun..Hiks.. Ia terluka dan pingsan di halaman depan..Hiks.."

"MWO?!"

Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang mendengar ucapan Sungmin tanpa pikir panjang langsung berlari ke arah halaman depan diikuti Sungmin di belakangnya. Beberapa maid yang berada di sekitar ruangan itupun ikut berlari mengikuti dari belakang. Donghae yang melihat Kyuhyun pingsan dan terluka segera memangku kepala Kyuhyun dipangkuannya.

"Kyu! Ireona! KYU!" Teriak Donghae panik. Melihat Kyuhyun seperti ini membuatnya begitu panik. Eunhyuk dan Sungmin yang melihat Donghae segera mendekat. Eunhyuk sudah menangis melihat keadaan Kyuhyun sedari tadi. Ia berusaha menenangkan Donghae.

"KYU!..CEPAT PANGGIL KANG UISANIM! CEPAT!" Donghae yang sudah kalap langsung menggendong Kyuhyun bridal style dan membawanya ke dalam rumah. Dibantu oleh beberapa maid dan kepala pelayan Song. Donghae membawa Kyuhyun kedalam kamar Kyuhyun dan menyuruh maid untuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatu dengan Eunhyuk yang membersihkan tubuh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang berada di ambang pintu tidak berani masuk.

.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu Kang Uisanim mengobati Kyuhyun didalam. Kang Uisanim pun keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun. Donghae yang melihat Kang Uisanim keluar langsung menanyakan keadaan dongsaengnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun Kang Ahjussi?" Tanya Donghae.

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Luka di pelipisnya tidak terlalu parah dan Ahjussi sudah mengobatinya, dan Kyuhyun pingsan mungkin karena terpukul benda keras di tengkuk dan punggungnya. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia sadar." Ucap Kang Uisanim membuat Donghae dan yang lainnya menghela napas lega.

"Dan untuk memarnya nanti bisa dikompres dengan obat yang Ahjussi berikan. Lalu bila besok atau nanti ia merasakan sakit disekujur tubuhnya jangan khawatir. Itu wajar karena Kyuhyun kelelahan dan sepertinya ototnya terkejut karena diajak melakukan kegiatan yang berat. Dan biarkan ia beristirahat untuk beberapa hari. Nah ini resep obatnya.. Ahjussi pamit dulu Hae-ah" Ucap Kang Uisanim sambil berlalu dari hadapan Donghae.

.

.

.

"KYUNNIE-YA!" Teriak seorang namja cantik sambil berlari menuju kamar anaknya.

Donghae yang sangat mengenal suara siapa ini hanya bisa menghela napas. Eommanya benar-benar tidak tahu situasi.

"Eomma.. Jangan berteriak Kyuhyun sedang istirahat." Ucap Donghae memperingati Eommanya yang sekarang sudah berada di depannya. Cho Heechul.

"OMO.. Mian Hae-ya. Eomma hanya khawatir ketika kau menelpon Eomma dan memberitahu kalau Kyuhyun terluka. Sekarang dimana Kyunnie?" Ucap Heechul.

"Kyunnie sedang istirahat dikamarnya Eomma. Dan Eomma jangan membangunkannya!" Ucap Donghae memperingati. Ia sangat tahu sifat Eommanya ini yang sangat tidak bisa diam.

Heechul yang mendengar ucapan hanya berlalu menghiraukan. Ia langsung naik ke atas dan masuk kedalam kamar anaknya dan duduk disamping Kyuhyun yang tengah terbaring dengan dahi yang diperban.

"Aigoo.. Kenapa bisa seperti ini, Kyunnie-ya?" Ucap Heechul menatap aegya bungsunya sayang sambil mengelus wajah Kyuhyun sayang.

.

"Eunghh"

Kyuhyun yang merasakan usapan di wajahnya sedikit terganggu. Dengan perlahan ia membuka matanya dan melihat Eomma sedang duduk dihadapannya. Dengan sedikit meringis Kyuhyun berusaha bangun.

"Kyunnie-ya kenapa bangun? Tidurlah. Kau harus banyak istirahat." Ucap Heecul sambil mencegah Kyuhyun bangun.

"Eomma.. ishh" Kyuhyun memegang kepalanya yang terasa pening. Kyuhyun yang merasakan ada benda yang melilit kepalanya langsung menoleh ingin bertanya kepada Eommanya. Heechul yang mengerti tatapan anaknya langsung menjawab.

"Kata Hyungmu kau terluka dan pingsan saat berlatih martial art jadi Hyungmu memanggil Kang Ahjussi kemari untuk mengobatimu. Kenapa kau ini keras kepala sekali, Eoh? Eomma sudah melarangmu untuk belajar martial art!. Dan otak keras kepalamu ini tidak bisa ditentang. Jadi seperti inilah jadinya, eoh?" Omel Heechul sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyuhyun.

"Tapi Eomma.. Kyu tidak apa-apa." Ucap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang menyadari Sungmin tidak berada di jangkauan matanya segera menoleh kearah pintu.

"Eomma.. Sungmin Hyungie eodie?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Heechul yang mendengar nama asing segera mengkerut bingung.

"Sungmin Hyung? Nugu?" Tanyanya.

"Guru martial art Kyu, Eomma."

"Jadi dia yang menyebabkanmu seperti ini?!"

"Aniya Eomma. Bukan Sungmin Hyungie yang salah. Kyu yang salah Eomma. Jangan menyalahkan Sungminnie Hyungie.. Jebal Eomma." Heechul yang melihat gerak-gerik putranya hanya menatap bingung. Sungminnie Hyungie? Apa ada seorang guru dipanggil semanis itu oleh muridnya? Hahh dia mengerti sekarang.

"Jadi Sungmin Sungminnie Hyungie itu.. Namjachingu putra evil Eomma, Hm? Namja yang membuat pangeran evil uring-uringan dan merengek kesana-kemari?" Tanya Heechul.

"Aniya Eomma.. Masih calon." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menundukkan wajahnya malu.

"Hahaha… Baiklah Eomma tunggu namjachingumu itu. Siapa namanya? Sungminnie? Aigoo imutnya?" Goda Heechul sambil mencolek-colek pipi Kyuhyun.

"Aish Eomma! Jangan menggodaku. Sekarang Eomma keluar saja."

"Mwo? Kau mengusir Eomma?. Berani sekali kau dengan Eommamu GaemGyu! Hahh..Baiklah kalau begitu nanti Eomma panggilkan calon namjachingumu itu!." Ucap Heechul menggoda.

"YAkk Eomma Kka!."

.

.

.

Heechul yang keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun dalam keadaan tersenyum-senyum tak jelas membuat Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang melihat Heechul merasakan firasat buruk.

"Eomma Gwaenchana?" Tanya Donghae..

"Gwaenchanayo Hae-ah.." Jawab Heechul dengan senyum yang masih terkembang di wajah cantiknya.

"Nah Disini siapa yang bernama Sungmin? Atau Sungminnie Hyungie?" Ucap Heechul dengan nada menggoda. Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang mendengar ucapan Heechul hanya bisa menghela napas. Eommanya berulah lagi.

Sungmin yang sedari tadi duduk dipojokan segera berdiri ketika ia mendengar namanya dan nama panggilan kesayangan Kyuhyun kepadanya langsung mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk.

"Naega Nyonya Cho." Ucap Sungmin menghampiri Heechul.

Heechul yang melihat seorang pemuda mungil yang berdiri didepannya sedikit mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya terkejut. Heechul tidak menyangka selera putra bungsunya ini seperti ini. Pemuda ini memiliki wajah yang menggemaskan. Postur tubuh yang menurut Heechul sesuai dan lihatlah mata foxynya, bibirnya yang semerah cherry, pipinya yang chubby, kulitnya seputih susu, hidung bangirnya.

'_Aigoo imuttt sekalii..Kyunnie-ya kau memang putra Eomma! Dia harus jadi menantuku!" _Itulah sekiranya pemikiran Heechul ketika meneliti Sungmin dari atas sampai bawah.

Sungmin yang ditatap sedemikian rupa hanya meneleng kepalanya kekiri bingung. Sedangkan Heechul yang melihat tingkah aegyo natural Sungmin-

'_Aigoo Aigoo~ wajahnya wajahnya K-kenapa bisa seperti itu?' _

"Nyonya Cho?" Panggil Sungmin. Heechul yang mendengar ucapan Sungmin segera sadar dari lamunannya.

"Ada apa Nyonya memanggil saya?"

"A-Ah..K-Kyuhyun memanggilmu. Ia menyuruhmu kedalam." Ucap Heechul gelagapan. Sungmin yang mendengar perkataan Heechul langsung pamit dan masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun.

.

"Hae-ya!" Pekik Heechul tertahan.

"Ne Eomma" Jawab Donghae sambil memandang Eommanya aneh. Eommanya sekarang sedang berjingkat - jingkat seperti menahan gemasnya.

"Namja itukah yang bernama Sungminnie Sungminnie itu? Diakah incaran adikmu? Diakah calon menantu Eomma?" Tanya Heechul semangat. Donghae yang mendengar pertanyaan Eommanya hanya bisa menghela napas sambil memandang kekasihnya. Kejadian ini terulang lagi. Saat ia mengenalkan Hyukkienya dulupun Eommanya juga seheboh ini. Jadi Donghae sudah sedikit maklum Eommanya yang pecinta namja imut ini berulah.

"Ne Eomma.."

"Kyyaaaa!"

Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya bisa menghela napas akan reaksi keterlaluan Eommanya.

Sudah biasa…

.

.

.

Cklek

Sungmin melangkah memasuki kamar Kyuhyun. Melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang bersandar di _bed stand _dengan perban yang membungkus dahinya membuat Sungmin merasa bersalah.

"Hyungie.." Panggil Kyuhyun ketika melihat Sungmin melangkah mendekatinya.

"Ne.." Jawab Sungmin.

"Sini.. Duduk temani Kyu disini." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menepuk nepuk bednya.

"Ne.." Ucap Sungmin singkat.

"Mianhae.." Ucap Sungmin sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun yang tahu bahwa Hyungienya ini merasa bersalah langsung menggenggam tangan Sungmin.

"Aniya.. Hyung tidak salah Kyu yang salah.. Mianhae Hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil meremas lembut tangan Sungmin.

"T-tap-

"Ishh.. Aku yang salah bukan Hyungie. Aku yang memaksa Hyungie mengajariku dan tidak berhati-hati tadi." Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin lembut. Sungmin yang dipandang seperti itu hanya bisa menunduk dalam menyembunyikan blush on alaminya.

.

.

Cklek

"Tuan Muda ini makanan anda. Sudah waktunya minum obat." Ucap seorang maid sambil meletakkan nampan berisi makanan dan obat di atas meja nakas samping ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Ne.."

Sungmin memandang makanan di meja nakas itu lekat. Lalu mengambilnya.. Sungmin ingin sedikit membantu Kyuhyun. Ini juga salahnya karena dengan bodoh membiarkan Kyuhyun berlatih tadi.

"B-Bolehkah aku membantumu?"

"Mwo? Tidak perlu Hyung aku bisa sendiri" jawab Kyuhyun sambil berusaha mengambil mangkuk yang ada ditangan Sungmin.

"Aniya.. Aku ingin membantu. Ini juga salahku. Jadi biarkan aku menebus kesalahanku dengan membantumu" Ucap Sungmin sambil mengarahkan sesendok makanan kearah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang melihat ketulusan Sungmin hanya pasrah mengikuti keinginan Sungmin dan membuka mulutnya.

.

.

Beberapa menit Sungmin habiskan untuk membantu Kyuhyun menyuapkan makanannya sambil mengobrol ringan. Dan sekarang Kyuhyun sudah meminum obatnya dibantu Sungmin. Karena efek obat Kyuhyunpun mulai mengantuk. Sungmin dengan telaten membantu Kyuhyun berbaring dan menyelimutinya. Setelah selesai Sungmin ingin beranjak dari kamar Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun menahannya.

"Hyung.." Panggil Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam tangan Sungmin.

"Ne Kyu.." Jawab Sungmin.

"B-Bisakah Hyung menemani aku tidur? Tapi kalau tidak mau tidak apa-apa?" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil sedikit menunduk. Sungmin yang mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun langsung merasa tidak enak.

"Baiklah.." Jawab Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang mendengar jawaban Sungmin dengan segera mendongakkan wajahnya dan memandang Sungmin berbinar-binar.

"Jeongmal?"

"Ne."

Kyuhyunpun mempersilahkan Sungmin untuk tidur di sebelah kirinya. Mereka tidur dengan batas yang berjauhan. Sungmin yang berada di ujung sebelah kiri dan Kyuhyun berada di ujung sebelah kanan. Kyuhyun yang merasa tidak tenang dan tidak bisa tidur. Menyuruh Sungmin mendekat.

.

"Hyungie.. hyung belum tidur" Ucap Kyuhyun gugup takut membangunkan Sungmin.

"Hnn"

"Bisakah Hyung mendekat.. Aku tidak bisa tidur." Sungmin yang mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun langsung berbalik dan mendekat kearah Kyuhyun. Ia dengan gugup menatap Kyuhyun.

"Sudah?"

"Ne." ucap Kyuhyun gugup.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu. Sungmin yang memang kelelahan dengan aktivitas di sekolahnya dan mengajar Kyuhyun martial art mulai jatuh terlelap. Tanpa sadar ia memeluk Kyuhyun yang lebih kecil darinya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sedari tadi sama sekali tidak bisa tidur karena gugup melihat wajah Sungmin yang begitu dekat dengannya dan Sungmin yang memeluknya.

Dengan lembut Kyuhyun membelai wajah Sungmin. Mengecup mata, hidung, pipi, dan berakhir di bibir Sungmin. Hanya ciuman yang singkat namun begitu tulus untuk Sungmin. Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin lembut.

"Gomawo Hyungie" Lirih Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Sungmin yang memiliki tubuh yang lebih besar darinya dan mulai jatuh terlelap.

.

.

Selang beberapa saat kemudian mata Sungmin terbuka dan tersenyum lembut ke arah Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang terusik dengan sesuatu yang mengecup keningnya tadi sebenarnya terbangun namun merasakan sentuhan lembut Kyuhyun. Sungmin berpura-pura terlelap, ia ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun. Dan ketika ia mendengar Kyuhyun mengucapkan terimakasih dengan tulus. Sungmin sedikit terenyuh.

Dan sekarang gantian Sungmin yang menatap Kyuhyun lembut. Sungmin mengusap helaian rambut Kyuhyun sayang.

"Ne.. Cheonmayo Kyunnie." Ucap Sungmin sambil mengecup luka di pelipis Kyuhyun dan mulai jatuh terlelap.

Merekapun terlelap dengan berpelukan saling membagi kehangatan

.TBC.

Author Note :

Hello Everybody \(*0*)/ *sokinggris

Dita kembali lagi membawa part 3. Adakah yang menanti? *TIDAKKK *pundungpojokan  
Part ini cukup panjang menurutku hampir 5k jadi jangan bilang part ini pendek! Tak cium atu-atu nanti *smirk

Dita buat part ini benar-benar ngumpulin mood yang udah swing kemana-mana. Jadi mau tidak mau harus suka! *nyolot *ditimpuk  
Mian untuk keterlambatan updetnya. Besok dita bakal usahakan untuk updet cepet tapi gk janji juga sih *jduagh

Terima kasih banyak buat semua readers maupun siders yang sudah membaca ff dita yang abal ini *inituluskok.  
SAYA MENCINTAI KALIAN~ *teriakalaryeowook \(*3*)/

Untuk readers yang namanya gk tercantum?  
Aduh.. Dita benar-benar minta maaf sebesar-besarnya sayang.. Aku benar-benar gk bermaksud seperti itu. Jangan kecewa,Ne? *diceburin  
Percayalah walaupun kalian tidak tercantum di special thanks tapi bisa dipastikan kalian sudah tercantum dihatiku *gombal..

Berikan tanggapan kalian tentang ff ini, Oke? Apakah abal, gaje, sweet, flat, atau no coment^^

Untuk reader yang ingin chit-chat sama dita bisa :  
Add id line : ditassi97  
Follow twitter : Dita (underscore) ssi  
Mention for Follback ^^

Special Thanks :  
**Sha. nakahishi**, Chominhyun, Aegyeo789, henlicopter, kiran . theacyankEsa, abilhikmah, LeeDiah, **ayyu. Annisa. 1**, **Santiyani. febby**, kyumin pu, haneunahhh18, chintiasakurai1, HitaManis, bebek, reaRelf, maya. Ajjah. 14, fitri, nova137, ammyikmubmik, fenigista99, BabyBlueBunny137, allea1186, Cho Hyun Ah SparKins 137, keykyu, 010132joy, guest137, kyumin, PRISNA SPARKYU, ShinJiWoo920202, GaemGyu137, Fujihara Chitose, Nalaimma, marwahelf, **reni. gaem. **1, Baekhyunniee, LiveLoveKyuMin, sjkms137, **anita. ariestamaru**, Cho MeiHwa, ms. R, liyahseull, Cho Gyu Ming, parurung, Okalee, KyuMin ELF, ichanpresidentofkms, Haruka Elf137, Jaya JoyElf, fariny, sissy, dan Para Guest yang sayangnya kalian tidak mencantumkan nama T.T. Dan tak lupa para siders, terimakasih sudah membaca^^ namun saya akan sangat berterima kasih dengan kemunculan kalian nanti :D.

**.**

Jika ada kesalahan nama atau tidak tercantumnya nama readers disini, Jeongmal Mianhae T.T  
itu murni ketidak sengajaan author cetek

.

**.**

**.**

Terimakasih semua

Mind to review?


End file.
